<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy Who Couldn’t Catch a Break by HerGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029089">The Boy Who Couldn’t Catch a Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerGirl/pseuds/HerGirl'>HerGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J.K Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerGirl/pseuds/HerGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco perform an ancient ritual and are now bonded. Can they work through all that separates them? Will Draco finally learn to let go and trust Harry?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was crazy. It couldn’t be true. He couldn’t be... No, this had to be some sort of sick joke. Yet no one was laughing. Harry looked at Dumbledore, the hope in his eyes fading as the seconds ticked by and Dumbledore held his gaze with the same unwavering seriousness that he delivered the news with.</p><p>The year had started so promisingly. Not many seventh-year students had returned to Hogwarts after the war, but a few had. Hermione managed to convince Ron that completing his final year would be good for him and Harry decided to join them. A few of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs also returned and, to the shock of all, Malfoy had returned to complete his final year of Hogwarts. Despite having had his name cleared in the trails that followed the war, not many were quick to forgive.</p><p>Classes were smaller than usual, but Harry liked it that way. He put his head down and really tried to copy Hermione with her study habits. He managed for a while until Ron convinced him back onto the pitch. They started playing simple games out on the field together until it got competitive. It distracted them. Gave them time to let go and so Hermione didn’t bother scolding them about missing study sessions when she saw their wind blow hair. She knew that flying lifted their spirits like nothing else could.</p><p>Harry had worried about what would happen when they got back, especially with Ron and Hermione now an official couple. But if anything, things were better. The trio had never been closer. They leaned on each other and eighth year was passing by smoothly. Until this.</p><p>“Harry boy I know-“</p><p>“You don’t” Harry cut Dumbledore off. He didn’t want to hear it. He couldn’t hear it. Especially not with him sat no more than six feet away. Dumbledore sighed and put his hands on the desk in front of him.</p><p>Harry refused to believe it. He still didn’t fully understand what had happened. He was in potions trying to brew a potion of devotion, which he still found to be a ridiculous name, with Malfoy. Slughorn had decided to partner them up at the start of the year and it hadn’t been nearly as horrid as Harry had expected. There had been the odd squabble between the two and one almost explosive argument over who was right about the ingredients needed for Amortentia. But other than that, working with Malfoy had almost been pleasant.</p><p>During this particular lesson, Harry had been trying to cut up frog legs while looking for the dragon powder he had misplaced when he managed to slice his finger wide open with the knife.</p><p>~</p><p>“What did you do?” Malfoy asked having heard Potter gasp beside him.</p><p>“Nothing” Harry muttered, nursing his bleeding finger that was suddenly snatched from him. “Hey!”</p><p>Malfoy was closely inspecting Harry’s cut. “You may want to see Pomfrey about this, it’s a rather nasty cut, pretty deep-“</p><p>~</p><p>And that was it. Harry woke up a few hours later in the hospital wing beside Malfoy. His blood had dropped into the potion and caused such a magical force that both he and Malfoy were knocked clean out.</p><p>“Professor, just one more time, how did this happen?” Harry asked, desperate that Dumbledore would see a mistake, a flaw, a reason that this couldn’t be true.</p><p>“Of course. You see, many generations ago there was a ritual that the Malfoy family would perform in which they would bond to their partners. They would brew a potion of devotion until close to completion but instead of adding the final few ingredients they would pour the blood of the<br/>
Malfoy’s chosen partner. The potion’s job was to decide if the wizard or witch was worthy to bond to the Malfoy by assessing the purity of the blood. The potion would then extend a magical force that would encase the two partners and bond them together for life. Unfortunately, Harry the two of you completed this ritual. However, since the potion wasn’t at the point it should have been, the bonding hasn’t gone the way it should and-“</p><p>It was Malfoy’s turn to interrupt now. “What do you mean the bonding hasn’t gone the way it should?” He asked sharply, speaking for the first time since entering the room.</p><p>“It means, Mr. Malfoy, that your bond isn’t as strong as it should be so we must take extra care to strengthen it. You two must complete the bond on your own of course but we won’t discuss that now”</p><p>Harry glanced at Malfoy and saw his cheeks were tinted pink and his neck was flushed but Harry couldn’t understand why. Complete the bond? He was about to ask when Dumbledore continued, “For now we must talk about what this all means for the two of you. We have set up a private room- “</p><p>“A what?!” Harry almost jumped out of his seat while Malfoy paled, almost resembling Professor Binns.</p><p>“Harry, we would get through this a lot swifter if you would refrain yourself from interrupting me. I know this is shocking, but I think Mr. Malfoy would appreciate this meeting being over with so if you would please” Dumbledore gestured to Harry’s seat which he sat back in and mumbled his apology. “Thank you. Now as I was saying, a private room has been set up for the two of you to allow the bond to settle, being around a lot of people will be counter-productive so I would prefer it if you stayed in your rooms for meals and I will be excusing you from classes for the first week. Madame Pomfrey will continue to check up on you and we will reassess the situation as the bond continues to develop. There will be house-elves for you to summon when you would like to eat and if you need anything else do not hesitate to ask. I would like you to also call on either me or Madame Pomfrey if you discover any developments whether that be good or bad. Understand?”</p><p>Both boys nodded feeling numb. “Excellent, then I shall show you to your new accommodations.”</p><p>There was nothing wrong with the room they had been given, both boys would have even appreciated them if it hadn’t been for the circumstances that they had been gifted them. It was like their own dormitory. The main room was lovely with two large sofas, a table between and a roaring fire which was already warming the room quite nicely. Dumbledore even had a dining table and several large, stocked bookshelves to be added so the room felt comfier. What neither boys liked was the single bedroom. Harry had hoped they would at least be given separate rooms but that wasn’t the case, however, they had been graced with two beds. The room was decorated in an attempt to keep both of them happy. This was clear through the odd mix of red and green sheets and pillows.</p><p>Connected to the bedroom was a genuinely nice bathroom, almost as good as the prefect bathroom but not nearly as big, a more condensed version if you will. The house-elves arrived with Harry and Malfoy’s trunks during their tour and the realisation hit Harry hard. It was like the air had been squeezed from his lungs when he realised that his late nights playing exploding snap or wizard’s chess with Ron were over. This was his life now. A life now glued to Malfoy’s side.</p><p>Dumbledore didn’t linger long. He bid them both a nice evening and left swiftly with that ever so annoying twinkle in his eye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This is my first ever fic so please review and be nice :) &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to those who have commented! It really means a lot. Here is chapter two. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours later, Draco found Harry in the same place he left him, sat staring into the fire. This sulking was beginning to get on his nerves. When Dumbledore left Harry sunk to the floor and Draco disappeared into the bathroom, locking himself in and allowing the tears to flow. Draco had tried his hardest to keep his head down and stay out of trouble this year. He was supposed to fly through the eighth year with no more troubles than he started with and move out of London with his mother and now that was all out the window. He was now going to have to spend the rest of his life… He couldn’t bear to even think it. </p><p>Once he had calmed down, he left the bathroom and searched for a quill, ink, and some parchment to write to his mother. Draco knew she had most likely been already told but he knew she would want to hear it from him. So, he wrote. And wrote. He wrote until his wrist began to hurt. Once he started, he couldn’t stop. He ranted and raved about how unfair life was, how he couldn’t believe his bad luck, how out of all the people it just had to have been Saint Potter. But in the end, he felt clearer. Felt calmer. He ripped up the letter, not wanting his mother to worry and wrote another. This one was shorter and when he read it back to himself, he sounded almost confident, letting his mother know not to worry and that he would try to keep her updated. </p><p>With some sort of newfound determination, Draco went back to the main room to see Potter hadn’t moved an inch. He had this sort of glazed over expression and his cheeks were bright red from being so close to the fire for so long.</p><p>With a deep breath, Draco tried to get Potter’s attention by saying his name once, twice, three times but with absolutely no response. “Oh, for the sake of Merlin Potter, get a grip!” Snapped Malfoy stalking right up to Harry’s side, determined to drag him to his feet. He could deal with a moody Potter or an angry Potter, but this unresponsiveness was starting to grate on him. But Malfoy hardly had one hand on Potter’s arm before he got a response. </p><p>Harry’s hand shot out, grasping Malfoy’s wrist in a vice-like hold and glared at him. “Don’t” Such a simple word but the fire in Harry’s eyes held the real threat and with a rough shove, Malfoy was forced to let go of him and step back.</p><p>“So, this is your plan then? Sit here until you crisp like bacon?” Malfoy sneered “We need to…” He faltered. What did they need to do? Talk? He almost scoffed at the idea. Draco had stormed in here with no plan of action, he just felt he had to do… something. He sighed and tried to think logically again, tried clearing his head like he had when he was in the bedroom.</p><p>“Is there a way to undo it?” Harry asked, turning to look Malfoy in the eye.</p><p>Malfoy blanked for a moment, making Harry repeat himself a little louder this time. “I-“ Thinking back, Malfoy tried to remember the lessons his father forced him through when Draco was young, teaching him of Malfoy traditions old and new. “There isn’t,” said Draco.</p><p>Harry turned back to the fire. He was starting to think he’d stay here all night. Hell, he might as well. He was still trying to process what Dumbledore had told him. The fact was he was now bonded to Draco Malfoy, a boy he had hated for years, a boy he had argued with and fought many times, a boy who he could never seem to get out of his head no matter how hard he tried. He was bonded to said boy and there was nothing they could do to undo the magic. This brought him on to the next fact, he was going to have to spend the rest of his life with Draco Malfoy. Harry had spent several years trying to escape a life tied to one man just to be tied to another only months later. He knew it wasn’t fair to compare Malfoy to Voldemort, but he couldn’t help feeling immensely sorry for himself at the moment. He also understood that at some point he and Malfoy would have to figure out how this would work. They couldn’t spend their life hating each other or constantly at the other’s throat. At least Harry knew he couldn’t. He was done with fighting. </p><p>He was done with fighting. Harry repeated this sentence in his head until it finally sunk in. It was true. He couldn’t take fighting anymore. Which meant he would have to try. Harry turned his head to see Malfoy was still stood beside him, a few feet away, staring into the fire too. </p><p>“How does it work then?” Asked Harry the previous anger having left him, effectively snapping Malfoy out of his thoughts. He elaborated when Malfoy continued to stare at him. “The bond? How does it work? How will it affect us once it’s strong?”</p><p>It took Draco a moment to understand what Potter was asking him. He was more shocked at the civil, almost gentle tone Potter had used. After removing his robe and casting it onto the closest sofa, he joined Harry on the floor.</p><p>“It depends really” Draco began slowly “On the bond type that is. Different bonds have different effects. What I understand about the one my ancestors created is this is at its simplest a magical bond, but my father told me about some cases where the bond has been more than that. It…” He picked his words carefully here, “A magical bond allows the magic of the two bonded to join and become one stronger magical core shared by both. And in those rare cases, a stronger bond is formed in which the bonded pair could feel each other’s aura both magical and not.” Draco glanced at Harry who looked very pale now and very confused.</p><p>“Right” Draco ran a hand through his hair and sat up a bit straighter. “Every wizard and witch have a unique magical core. We had that one lesson in charms where we were asked to try and feel for our own if you remember. This bond is going to mix our magical cores so instead of us both having a core that is unique to one of us, it will become a completely new core unique to us both.” Potter nodded, still very pale.</p><p>“And the rare cases?” Harry tried to keep his voice steady but the idea of his magic becoming theirs didn’t comfort him. Magic had been the one constant in his life.</p><p>Malfoy had to force the words out now “In the rare cases bonded pairs have been able to feel what the other feels, read the other person’s feelings through the bond and in extremely rare cases, read each other’s thoughts”</p><p>“I don’t want you in my head” Muttered Harry, more to himself.</p><p>“Oh, and I want you in mine?” Draco couldn’t help sneering which rewarded him with another harsh glare from Potter.</p><p>“Did I say that?” Harry snapped and turned back to the fire. He was content to spend the rest of the night sulking when he remembered something. “Once the bond is strong will it be complete? Dumbledore made it sound like strengthening and completing the bond were two different things.”</p><p>To Harry’s shock, Malfoy found himself blushing “That’s because they are” Draco managed to say calmly but then stuttered his way through the rest “Strengthening the bond will involve us having to spend time in close quarters and getting along whereas, um, completing the, um, bond… Well that involves a more intimate act” Draco refused to look Potter in the eye instead, he was picking at the rug under them both.</p><p>“An intimate act?” Harry repeated having no idea what Malfoy was referring to. “You mean like a ceremony?” This caused Malfoy to flush further.</p><p>“Some would call it that,” he said quietly, extremely uncomfortable. If someone had told him at the start of the year that he would be in a shared room having this conversation with the chosen one, then he would have suggested they get themselves checked into St Mungo's. </p><p>“Malfoy I have no idea wh-“</p><p>“Sex Potter” Draco spat out, burying his head in his hands. “We have to have sex to complete the bond”</p><p>Harry suddenly went very red and it wasn’t due to the heat from the fire. “Oh,” he said stupidly. That was the very last thing he expected Malfoy to say. “D-do we have to?”</p><p>“No as long as the bond is strong it should be fine… I think” The last two words were mumbled but Harry caught them.</p><p>The conversation ended rather quickly after that. Neither of them spoke for a long while but neither of them moved either. Instead, they shared a slightly tense silence, wrapped up in their own worries and thoughts about how this could ever work between them. During their silence, a house-elf arrived asking if either of them wanted dinner since it was getting late. Both boys felt too uneasy to eat so after a polite refusal from Harry and a sharp “No” from Draco, the house-elf left. </p><p>With a sigh, Harry stood. “We should get some sleep” He suggested, feeling entirely too exhausted for just eight o’clock. </p><p>“Trying to get me into bed already Potter?” Malfoy’s tone was harsh but the edge to it was obvious. Being snappy must be his way of dealing with this, Harry thought and without a word, he left.</p><p>It didn’t take Harry long to find his toothbrush and nightwear. He went to the bathroom and got ready for bed, not wanting Malfoy to walk in on him changing. After a few minutes, he went back into the bedroom and saw Malfoy still hadn’t followed. Harry wasn’t sure which bed he should take. It felt like an odd thing to be worried about, but this was Malfoy he was talking about. “Screw it, he isn’t here so I’m just taking the one I want,” Harry thought and climbed into the bed on the left, blowing out the candles a house-elf must have lit at some point and promptly fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Potter” Malfoy called, coming into the bedroom. “Potter! You need to get up” He tried again but instead of making any attempt at waking up, Harry just grunted and rolled onto his stomach. Malfoy considered leaving and letting their guest wake him up but suddenly had a better idea. With a sharp tug, Malfoy ripped the duvet off of Harry. What Malfoy hadn’t realised was just how tangled Harry was and so ended being flipped off the bed with force.</p><p>“AH!” Harry shouted when he realised he was falling and hit his back on the floor. “Malfoy! What the fuck?!” He yelled, climbing to his feet, furious. He stopped his advance immediately when he noticed Malfoy though. He was almost bent over with laughter, holding his stomach with one hand and the other over his mouth in a weak attempt at muffling himself. It was a truly shocking sight. His face was lit up, full of mirth and his eyes shone. Gone was the cruel, sneering mask Malfoy wore every day and Harry found he liked what replaced it. Harry then found himself smiling in response, crossing his arms, and cocking his head to the side. “Are you finished?” Harry asked but his tone was light, teasing.</p><p>This brought Malfoy back. He suppressed his laughter as best he could but couldn’t hide the smirk lingering on his lips. “Pomfrey is here,” he said, looking away quickly from Potter’s teasing smile. “You might want to put something decent on” He added being leaving a highly amused Harry as quick as he could. Merlin that was embarrassing, laughing like that in front of Potter. He couldn’t believe he had lost composure so easily but watching Potter fall like that and his face, Draco nearly burst out laughing again. What was wrong with him today?</p><p>“Well?” Pomfrey asked when Malfoy returned.</p><p>“He’s just getting dressed,” he said just as Harry walked out of the bedroom, in a pair of what seemed to be loose muggle jeans and a tight fitted top, and flashed Malfoy a small smile. Draco narrowed his eyes and turned back to Pomfrey. </p><p>Ah, the mask is back then, thought Harry, that didn’t take long. “Good morning Madame Pomfrey,” he said politely.</p><p>“Good afternoon more like Mr. Potter.” Pomfrey shook her head and continued, “I just wanted to check up on the two of you and see how the bond is fairing compared to yesterday. Anything new to report?” She asked as she pulled her wand from her sleeve and began what seemed to be a very intricate spell.</p><p>Harry did a quick self-assessment, mentally going through to see if he felt any aches or anything different. He had to learn how to do this pretty quickly whilst on the run. Not like he had a lot of time to stop and make sure he was in one piece every time something happened. Going from his toes to his head, he felt fine.</p><p>But just as he opened his mouth to say this, he noticed it. The change wasn’t huge, but it was there none the less. Running through his magical core was something different, something new and cold. It was magic but it wasn’t… his. Shit. </p><p>Malfoy had felt it too. He looked at Harry with wide eyes but before either could speak a word, a light began to shine between the two. A beautiful, bright red band suddenly burst from Harry’s chest. The light was a deep red, flowing like water but shining like the sun. Smoothing its way down Harry’s side, it wrapped itself around his waist twice before reaching for the ball of light still sitting between the boys. Now connecting to this ball of light was another band. However, this one was blue. Sharper and stronger, like ice under the glare of a melting sun firmly encasing Malfoy’s waist and shining so brightly from his chest that Harry was forced to look away.</p><p>Both watched in fascinated horror as that bright ball of light slowly faded away to reveal both the blue and red band had begun to intertwine with one another.</p><p>“The bond is even less stable than I thought” Madame Pomfrey muttered to herself.</p><p>“What…” Breathed Harry. He couldn’t think straight. His eyes were glued to where the two bands joined. “Are these-“</p><p>“-our auras?” Malfoy finished, looking how Harry felt.</p><p>“Yes,” Pomfrey confirmed. “The red aura is, of course, Mr. Potter’s and the blue aura, Mr. Malfoy’s. When you are an unbonded witch or wizard, your magical aura should wrap around you three times but as you can see, yours have opened up to form this bond. The problem is your auras shouldn’t be so separate. You shouldn't be able to see where one starts and one ends, they should flow into one other and eventually change into something brand new. Yours haven’t even begun to flow”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Malfoy asked, looking a little less pale.</p><p>“Can we stop the process then?” Harry jumped in.</p><p>“I’m sorry but bonds cannot be broken unless one of the pair dies,” Pomfrey told Harry sympathetically. “And it means I must speak to Professor Dumbledore to see if there is any way to speed up this part of the bonding to make you both feel more comfortable. A bond this weak won’t be pleasant for very long” She took a moment to think and waved her wand, removing the spell that revealed their magical auras. “I’m going to have to ask both of you to use as little magic as possible for the time being. Using it when your core is so unstable could be dangerous. And you two need to make more of a conscious effort to get along now. Arguing or even ignoring each other will only make matters worse. Have a house-elf summon me if you need to. I will be back in a day or two for another examination” Harry gave her a short nod and with that, she left.</p><p>Malfoy didn’t feel good. His chest felt tight. His head started to swim. His breath was too short, too quick. He was panicking. The news had hit him now. Hearing that he was bonded to Potter for life and seeing the evidence were two very different things. What little respect the wizarding world still had for him would be gone once the news spread. He could see the Prophet now. ‘Death Eater Bonded to the Chosen One.’ People would think of it as some sort of plot, revenge maybe. Their poor Golden Boy condemned to a life of misery by his side. Pomfrey asked them to get along. That was impossible. Malfoy tried many years ago to be friends, but Potter made it very clear where his loyalty lay. Still, what was he going to do? Spend every minute of his life sneering? Draco was good but not that good. He would crumble eventually and then what? Potter would see through his facade. This wasn’t going to work, he couldn’t do this, he-</p><p>“Okay, easy Malfoy” Harry was in a bit of state when Pomfrey left but it was nothing compared to Malfoy. He was starting to hyperventilate and when his knees gave way, Harry only just caught him. “Come on” Harry tried to sound calm, easing Malfoy onto the floor with his back against the sofa and his head between his knees. “Breathe Malfoy. Slowly now, okay? In and out” Harry just kept talking, hoping he’d be able to calm Malfoy down. It felt weird trying to comfort him, but Harry knew he couldn’t just leave Malfoy to pass out or potentially do something stupid.</p><p>It took a couple of minutes before Malfoys breathing evened out and Harry moved to sit next to him. He ran his hands through his unruly hair and took a deep himself. “I know that this is… I don’t even know what word to use but I know. But it’ll be fine because it has to be. We’ll figure something out. Even if it takes us a while, we will because we’re survivors and we’ve been through worse” Harry tried to sound confident but they both knew he was trying to convince Draco as much as he was trying to convince himself. </p><p>Fighting down the shame of having acted in such a way, Malfoy lifted his head slowly and spoke “Potter you’re crazy if you think this can work. What are you expecting? Us to suddenly become best friends? Trade secrets? Or Merlin forbid, fall in love? Do you really expect a happy ever after here?” Despite how hard he tried to keep the venom in his voice, he failed. He sounded almost broken and Harry hated it. It reminded him of that time in the bathroom when... Harry shook his head slightly to rid himself of the memory.</p><p>“I guess after the war was over, I did, yeah. I wanted my happily ever after. But life isn’t that nice. Mine especially. But this is the hand we’ve been dealt and now we have two options. We spend the rest of our life hating each other, arguing, and most likely feeling like crap forever with an unstable bond. Or we could try and work this out. Try to get along. Try to have the most normal life we can like this” Harry sounded more confident this time.</p><p>Malfoy shrugged “There’s also option three” He lifted a hand and pointed “I could push you out that window” he suggested with a sideways glance at Harry and a smirk.</p><p>“Was that a joke?” Harry asked, suppressing a smile. “From you?”</p><p>“Merlin. Yes, Potter, it was a joke” said Malfoy with a roll of his eyes. </p><p>Harry found himself chuckling “Good one” and felt the mood shift to something lighter, something much easier to manage. “What time is it?” </p><p>“I’m not sure. Around two, I guess?” He shrugged, laying his head back against the sofa.</p><p>Harry snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared immediately by his side, bowing its head politely. “Could you bring us some lunch, please? Anything will do” Harry smiled at the little elf who bowed deeper and nodded its head enthusiastically. </p><p>“Of course, Sir, of course” And with that they disappeared, only to reappear moments later with a small buffet of food which was laid onto the small table in front of the boys. Harry thanked the elf and rose to his feet, stretching. </p><p>“You know you don’t have to be so polite to them, it’s their job” Malfoy informed Harry whilst moving to sit on the sofa behind him.</p><p>“I know but it doesn’t hurt to be nice,” Harry said simply, sitting on the opposite sofa and grabbing a sandwich from the table. “Besides,” he said with a chuckle “Hermione would have my head if she caught me even using a house-elf, never mind being rude to one” He smiled fondly.</p><p>“That’s absurd. How would jobs get done?” The shock on Malfoy’s face made Harry chuckle again.</p><p>“You know, as crazy as this might sound Malfoy, you can clean without the use of house-elves or magic” he was teasing but Malfoy made a very displeased face and poured himself a glass of tomato juice.</p><p>“The Saviour cleaning? I couldn’t imagine” Malfoy knew once the words were out that he’d made a mistake. Potter’s eyes flashed with some unknown emotion before being replaced with anger.</p><p>“Don’t call me that” He snapped, glaring hotly at Malfoy.</p><p>Draco had to bite his tongue hard to keep what he wanted to say from passing his lips. Instead, he opted with a simple “Fine” and the tense atmosphere returned.</p><p>This was going to be a long week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I'm going to try and post as much as possible :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence was starting to drive Harry mad, yet he didn’t want to talk to Malfoy. Every time they seemed to be making some type of progress something would go wrong. Just a glance at the wrong time could start something and despite only having spent about 24 hours by Malfoy’s side, Harry was sick of feeling on edge.</p><p>After their last exchanging of words, they had finished lunch and Draco had decided to spend the rest of the evening reading a potions book. Harry had no idea how someone could sit for nearly four hours reading about potions. Instead, Harry had taken a seat by the fire, deep in thought. It was around this time yesterday that Harry had been sat in Dumbledore’s office and told that he and Malfoy were stuck for life. </p><p>Now, Malfoy was still a prat, but Harry had to give it to him, he was better than what he was. Not every comment Harry made was rewarded with a sly remark or sneer and that was something. Harry started to noticed things again that he’d been trying to ignore since they’d been partnered at the start of eighth year. Malfoy had grown over the summer in many ways. His eyes were softer, brighter. His pointed features had smoothed making his face much more pleasant. His hair had grown slightly too. He had stopped slicking it back against his head and now instead would comb it to frame his face. Now and then a few loose strands would fall into his face and Harry had this sudden urge to brush them away. It would frustrate him to no end. Malfoy was taller now too, he had maybe an inch on Harry but still managed to move with such elegance. But what Harry enjoyed seeing most would be these rare moments when Malfoy would finish a particularly hard potion, watching the last ingredient drop into the cauldron and seeing his face light in fascination. It was one of the rare moments Malfoy seemed like everyone else, seemed almost happy. Harry knew Malfoy would deny it if Harry ever mentioned it though. </p><p>Harry put all this down to habit though, of course. Through sixth year Harry watched Malfoy like a hawk and with good reason, so he was bound to notice things. It’s just a habit, Harry would convince himself, a habit he’d yet to shake. That is the only reason Harry's eye was drawn to the Slytherin table at almost every meal and why Harry would sometimes struggle to concentrate in potions with Malfoy so close.</p><p>Both boys were startled when there was a sudden tapping on the window on the far wall. A small brown owl was perched on the window ledge with a roll of parchment tied to its leg. Harry jumped up when he realised, it was Ron’s new owl. “Sorry girl, I have no treats” He spoke quietly, taking the scroll and petting the bird. </p><p>“Who’s that from?” Malfoy asked, putting his book down.</p><p>“Ron” Harry sat back in his seat and unrolled the parchment. “Oh, it’s from Hermione” he corrected himself once he noticed the writing was not as messy as it should have been. Guilt settled over Harry as he realised, he hadn’t written to either of them. He’d been so caught up in everything he had completely forgotten.</p><p>Harry,<br/>
Are you okay? Ron’s worried sick. He freaked when you disappeared from the hospital wing and didn’t come back to the dorm last night. He almost broke down Dumbledore’s office door to find out what was happening.<br/>
Professor Dumbledore told us about you and Malfoy. I’m sorry about all this. I know it may seem bad, but we’ll figure something out. I’ve borrowed as many books on bonding from the library as I can and am hoping to find some useful information for you. Breaking the bond seems impossible but I’ll look, I promise. Even if I only find how the bond works, it’s something, right?<br/>
We wanted to visit but Dumbledore said you needed time, something about us being there would affect the bonding. He refused to even tell us where your rooms are. You can still write to us though.<br/>
I know this must sound impossible and you’re most likely sick of hearing this but please, try to get along. At least try.<br/>
Write to us if you can.<br/>
Hermione x</p><p>It took a second for the lump in Harry’s throat to leave. The letter nearly brought tears to his eyes, but he swallowed them down. Harry could just imagine Hermione in a mountain of books right now. She was always there to help. He knew Ron would be there too. Sometimes it still shocked Harry how incredible his friends were.</p><p>Disappearing into the bedroom, Harry wrote a letter back. He didn’t want them to worry and he told them that. It wasn’t that bad he guessed, compared to other things he'd been through and he told them that. He promised he would write when he needed to talk and that he would try to see them soon. He also thanked Hermione for the research and Ron too because he knew that Ron would be just as deep in those books as Hermione if it meant helping Harry. He did love his friends.</p><p>The little owl had stayed, waiting for Harry to return with the letter and flew off quickly with an affection nip once she had it. </p><p>“What did Granger want?” Asked Malfoy, his book resting on his knees.</p><p>“She was just worried, said she would try to do some research on bonds for us to help” Harry sat on the edge of the sofa, attempting to smooth his hair out of his eyes.</p><p>Draco huffed and picked his book up again, “She should mind her business”</p><p>“She’s trying to help Malfoy” Harry replied sharply.</p><p>“She is putting her nose where it doesn’t belong actually” he corrected.</p><p>“Shut up Malfoy, she cares. I don’t expect you to understand that” </p><p>“Oh? And why’s that?” Draco knew this wouldn’t end well. He couldn’t understand why he didn’t just keep his mouth shut but Potter got under his skin and Draco had never been one to back down first.</p><p>“Because when have you ever cared about anyone other than yourself?” Harry should have diffused the argument, he knew that, but once he started, he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to.</p><p>“Shut up Potter” Malfoy growled, putting his book down and sitting up.</p><p>“No seriously. When? Because I can’t think of anything. Your whole life has been about how you can end up on top. You believe you’re better than us all when you’re not. It’s pathetic and weak and-“</p><p>Malfoy’s fist connected with Harry’s jaw effectively cutting him off. Harry hadn’t even seen him stand up but that was it. Draco went for a second, but Harry stood, grabbing Malfoy’s wrist, and shoved him away hard.</p><p>“I’m the one with a superiority complex? That's rich! You’re the chosen one! The Saviour! All you’ve ever done is prove how better you are than us all!” Malfoy was shaking with anger and aimed another punch at Potter, going for his nose this time.</p><p>Harry moved but not quick enough causing Malfoy to hit Harry’s jaw once again, but he didn’t hesitate to react this time. Harry swung with everything and punched back, knocking Malfoy back into the wall. They were both sore and tired and the bond was draining the energy from them quickly, but it didn’t stop them. Harry grabbed Malfoy by the throat.</p><p>“Fuck you” Harry practically spat at Malfoy.</p><p>“No, fuck you” Malfoy pushed Harry down by his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach hard. With the wind knocked out of Potter, Draco tackled him to the ground and pinned Harry’s hands under his knees. “Fuck” Malfoy landed a third punch Harry’s face, splitting his lip. “You” Then a fourth to his cheekbone, breaking his glasses. </p><p>Harry was struggling but had thoroughly underestimated Draco’s strength, he couldn’t move no matter how hard he tried. Malfoy lifted his arm, aiming his fifth punch to Harry’s already bloody and bruised face when something happened. </p><p>White-hot pain seared through both of them. It started in their chest and spread like a wildfire, coursing through their veins. It was searing. As if every nerve ending, every cell in their bodies were burning. Harry tried to move but it only seemed to make it worse. The pressure was building, growing, trying to escape him. His head was pounding. It was scolding, so hot it almost felt cold. He couldn’t take it anymore. It was everywhere. And just when he thought it couldn’t last any longer, a fresh wave attacked, and he fainted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are really appreciated! Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters in one day, enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually, Harry came to and found himself blinking at the unmistakable ceiling of the hospital wing. Harry noticed with relief that the burning sensation was completely gone but every single muscle in his body ached as if he’d gone ten rounds with a hippogriff. </p><p>Gingerly, he pushed himself up to sit against the back of the hospital bed, cringing when his body protested such a move. He slid on his glasses in time to see Madame Pomfrey hurrying over with a small tray. </p><p>“Ah Mr. Potter, good to see you’re awake. Here drink this” She handed Harry a small purple vial that looked and smelled disgusting. “That should get rid of the last few aches you’ll feel. I dealt with your lip and the worst of your bruises with some healing cream. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I feel” Harry coughed, his voice hoarse “I’m a little sore and tired, but that’s all. I feel fine,” He lied, forcing a weak smile.</p><p>“Hm” Was all he got in response. “Here Mr. Malfoy, it’s about time you had another” Pomfrey handed Malfoy a vial with the same purple potion.</p><p>Harry looked over Malfoy. He looked exhausted, most likely how Harry looked. His eyes were red, and he had a faint purple mark on his right cheek. The sight made Harry feel incredibly guilty which surprised him. It wasn’t like Malfoy didn’t give as good as he got. But despite the bruise being almost fully healed, the mark was large and most likely very painful.</p><p>“Now Professor Dumbledore is on his way to speak to the two of you, but it won’t be for long. You need to rest. And don’t expect to be going back to your rooms tonight” Pomfrey told the boys, adjusting Malfoy’s sheets and leaving with the tray of vials to tend to other patients. </p><p>Glancing at Malfoy, Harry took a chance at conversation “How long have you been up?” </p><p>“About an hour maybe” Malfoy answered, subdued. “We’ve been out for over twenty-four hours”</p><p>“God” Harry breathed, closing his eyes for a moment “What happened? What was…” He didn’t finish his question, memories of that searing agony coming back full force.</p><p>“I’m not sure. I think we may have pissed off the bond, I think it was trying to stop us fighting” Draco glanced at Harry, a strange look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but the hospital doors suddenly opened, and Malfoy stopped himself, looking up to see Dumbledore approaching their beds.</p><p>“Now Professor” Pomfrey began but Dumbledore held up his hands in mock surrender.</p><p>“I know Poppy. It’ll be quick” He smiled at her and took his place at the bottom of both Harry and Draco’s beds. “Gentlemen” Harry looked away immediately. He knew they were in trouble, but he didn’t know how much yet. “Not even hours after Madame Pomfrey reminded you both of the importance of getting along and we find you unconscious, bloody and bruised. You are lucky Madame Pomfrey decided to send over some Pepperup Potions or we may have found you too late” It surprised Harry how calm Dumbledore sounded and he looked up to find he didn’t seem all that angry. Or even disappointed.</p><p>“I cannot force all the blame on you two though. Some new information has come to light whilst you were both recovering” This caught Malfoy’s interest and he looked up too. “While Madame Pomfrey was checking over your bonds this morning, she discovered some information. Explaining how is much too complicated so I shall just skip to what she found” Dumbledore smiled at the two, almost as if for dramatic effect and all Draco wanted to do was tell him to get on with it. </p><p>“The bond you two share is extremely weak, and it wants to be strong. Therefore, it is acting on its own to heighten your emotions. In a regular bonded pair, this would bring the two closer but what with this being you two…” Dumbledore shook his head sadly “The bond is pushing your emotions to the extreme which is why I’m guessing you have both been much more frustrated with the other and most likely the main reason this fight even occurred. I think I’d be correct in assuming it was over something rather silly looking back.” </p><p>“Professor” Madame Pomfrey suddenly appeared beside Dumbledore with a pointed look.</p><p>“Almost done” He smiled at her once more “Gentlemen, I need you to understand the seriousness of the situation now. This is no longer about your childhood rivalry. This is about your safety. The bond reacted the way it did because you aren’t acting the way you should. Like it or not, the bond demands closeness and affection. Fighting could kill you both. Please listen to what I’m telling you and get some rest, you need it” Dumbledore nodded to them both and Pomfrey, before leaving.</p><p>“This should help chase away any last aches and will help you both sleep” Pomfrey handed both boys a different vial which they drank silently. “Get some rest”</p><p>Neither Harry nor Draco wanted to sleep, but once that potion passed their lips, a gentle softness crept through their sore muscles and tired bodies like warm water, and they both found sleep quickly.</p><p>~</p><p>Harry had no idea what time it was when he woke up, but he would have guessed about two or three in the morning. The hospital wing was dark and empty, any patients Pomfrey had having been dealt with and able to leave before curfew. Harry wasn’t sure what woke him up, but he realised with delight that he didn’t feel so weak anymore. That second potion Pomfrey gave him did the trick. He felt good.</p><p>He turned over intending to go straight back to sleep when he found what woke him.</p><p>Malfoy was laying on his back, eyes open, staring at the ceiling. His chest shook when he exhaled, and his inhale was sharper than it should have been. It was when Malfoy roughly wiped his cheek that Harry realised, he was crying.</p><p>Harry knew he should have ignored it and gone back to sleep; he knew that that was what Malfoy would have wanted. But he couldn’t. Looking at the way Malfoy tried so hard to hold back what looked like sobs made Harry speak.</p><p>Harry grabbed his glasses off the bedside table behind him and propped himself up on his elbow. “Malfoy” He kept his voice gentle, as if not to disturb the air around him. Yet he still managed to startle Draco who wiped his face quickly and turned his head away. “Malfoy, I know you’re awake. Please don’t ignore me”</p><p>It took a few moments. Draco was fighting himself. He hurt. But it wasn’t physical pain anymore. His heart ached. And all Draco wanted to do was talk to Potter, but he couldn’t because what if he didn’t listen? Didn’t care?</p><p>“Malfoy” Harry tried again, and Draco didn’t miss the edge to his voice.</p><p>Malfoy sighed and turned his head, so he was once again looking at the ceiling. </p><p>Harry couldn’t understand why it upset him to see Malfoy like this. Thinking about it, Harry couldn’t understand a lot of his feelings. He couldn’t understand why he felt guilty when he saw Malfoy’s bruise when he had done so much worse to Harry. Or why Harry felt such a desperate need to help when Malfoy panicked yesterday. Or why Harry felt so honoured to see Malfoy laugh. Or even why Harry was excited for every single potions lesson since that first at the start of eighth year. But he did feel this way and seeing that single tear roll down Malfoy’s cheek broke his heart in a way Harry didn’t know it could.</p><p>“Malfoy” For the first time, the word left a bitter taste on Harry’s tongue. He tried it again. It didn’t feel right, and Malfoy was still ignoring him. </p><p>“Draco” There. He said it. Harry tasted it, rolled the word around his tongue before letting it slip past his lips, and found he liked it. “Draco look at me”</p><p>And of course, Draco looked because Potter said his name, his actual name as if it were a prayer and he wanted to hear it again. But when he looked into Potter’s eyes, those bright, shining, innocent green eyes, he caved.</p><p>“I’m sorry” he whispered causing Potter’s brow to furrow. “I’m sorry about the fight and what I said”</p><p>Harry smiled softly, “I’m sorry too. About everything. I didn’t mean what I said yesterday” and to Harry’s surprise, Draco smiled back.</p><p>“Yeah, you did. So did I. But we said it, it happened. Let’s-“ he paused, struggling to get the words out. “Let’s forget it,” he said, “Agreed?”</p><p>“Agreed” Harry’s smile widened. Now, this felt like progress.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Returning to their rooms the next morning had been a very awkward affair. Draco was mortified. He had cried in front of Potter, Harry Potter. He even apologised to the prat. He was shocked at himself, slightly angry too for allowing himself to be so open. So vulnerable. Yet he couldn’t rid himself of the image. The image of Harry’s bright eyes in the dark room and the whisper of Draco’s name, so soft on his lips. Draco shivered at the thought alone.</p><p>Harry was having a similar issue. He was embarrassed. He had called Malfoy ‘Draco’ last night. He knew why. His emotions were sky high and he remembered just wanting Malfoy to look at him, wanting to make everything okay. But Harry knew that was the bond now. The bond was making him feel like this or at least made his feelings stronger. And while this knowledge didn’t stop his embarrassment, it certainly helped.</p><p>These were the reasons why they had spent the past few hours in their rooms trying to avoid each other. Harry had had a ridiculously long shower in which he got extremely bored, but he stayed until his fingers pruned. And it was why Malfoy did the same and had managed to drag out drying and brushing his hair for another hour. And yet, despite trying to stay out of each other’s way, it was as if the bond was trying to pull them back together. Whenever Malfoy would leave the bedroom, Harry would be entering which always resulted in a very awkward little dance, lots of blushing, and mumbled apologies.</p><p>Hermione had sent over a bunch of class notes she had already made for the week commencing to help Harry. And it was after the third time Harry and Malfoy had walked into each other, that Harry decided to sit down and read through the notes. He laid them all out on the table by the sofas and sat on the floor organising them into piles. Charms, potions, defence, etc. And then he worked through each pile, putting any notes he knew he would spend the most time reading on top.</p><p>Harry had such a flow going that he didn’t notice when Malfoy sat on the sofa in front of him. 

Draco was, once again, at war with himself. He spent another hour in the bedroom having a mental battle. There were so many things Draco wanted to say and so many ways it could go wrong. How could Draco possibly explain to Potter that he wanted to stop fighting? That he wanted to move on from their past? He had wanted to do this since the start of eighth year but had never found the courage despite promising himself he would be braver after the war. Draco had never been brave when it came to Potter. Even after all these years, Potter was still his weak spot. But Draco knew he needed to do this. Dumbledore was right, this wasn’t about their childhood rivalry anymore.</p><p>And with that thought, Draco joined Harry in the main room. </p><p>Harry was so concentrated he hadn’t even heard Draco enter. Malfoy took the opportunity to watch him, admiring his unruly hair and strong jaw, his tanned skin, and full lips. Draco couldn’t deny it to himself any longer, Potter was handsome, borderline beautiful.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Draco began “Potter can…” He stopped, the words dying on his tongue.</p><p>Harry jumped a little, startled to see Malfoy sat with him. “I’d like to-“ Draco stopped again and sighed, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Harry put down his papers and looked at Malfoy. He was stressed. That much was obvious, and Harry was suddenly quite concerned. </p><p>Draco took a deep breath and schooled his emotions, slipping into a much more formal manner. “Potter, I’d like to talk”</p><p>Harry pushed himself up off the floor and sat on the sofa behind him. “What about?” he asked.</p><p>Malfoy struggled not to look away. All of Potter’s attention was on him and it felt intimidating, but Draco knew he had to get this out. “I want this to work. I think this can work if we try” Harry nodded, the nervous look in his eye being replaced with something softer. “And so, if you wanted to, I would like to start fresh. Forgetting our past is impossible but we can work from here. A clean slate if you will” Draco kept a formal tone and let nothing but cool indifference show on his face.</p><p>Harry smiled and cocked his head slightly, analysing Draco “I’d like that but only if you’re really willing to try”</p><p>Draco’s brow furrowed ever so slightly “What? Of course, I am. I’m the one who said so”</p><p>“Yes, but you said so like it made no difference what my response would be. I want this” Harry drew a circle in the air around Draco “mask you hide behind gone. We can’t do this if you’re not in one hundred percent Malfoy” </p><p>“Draco” Draco corrected without thinking causing Harry’s smile to widen.</p><p>“Draco” Harry repeated and put out his hand. “You in?”</p><p>Draco hesitated but took Harry’s hand, shaking it firmly. He gave Harry a small smile “Might as well try” </p><p>With a satisfied grin, Harry leaned back in his seat and rested his hands behind his head. “What brought this on?” he found himself asking.</p><p>“I told you” Draco’s cheeks felt warm and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “If my choices are between death and being your friend, I think it’s safe to say I’d rather live even if this is the cost” </p><p>“Ah and there it is” Harry shook his head looking disappointed but not surprised. He slipped back onto the floor and got back to organising Hermione’s notes.</p><p>“What?” Malfoy sounded confused; he was. What was Potter doing? </p><p>“You see Malfoy, you may think you’re ready to start fresh but you’re not because you don’t know how to let down your guard. I ask a simple question and instead of an honest answer, you once again opt for sarcasm to hide behind.” Harry didn’t look up and tried to use the same formal tone Malfoy used with him. “And while I would like to start a friendship, I can’t until you let me in”</p><p>Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no sound came out. He thought he was. It took a lot of strength to come and ask Harry for this. A lump formed in his throat and Draco felt a sudden rush of disappointment. He knew talking to Potter wouldn’t work. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he think Harry would want to listen? Maybe because Potter had acted like he cared last night and for a moment Draco wanted to believe he did. 

“I’m trying” Draco spoke quietly but his voice noticeably shook. </p><p>Harry looked up immediately. Was Draco crying? Shit, Harry didn’t mean to upset him. He only wanted to make a point. “Draco I’m-“</p><p>“Forget it” Draco stood up, heading for their bedroom.</p><p>“Wait, I didn’t mean to upset you” Harry tried again, standing up quickly.</p><p>“Upset me? I’d have to care about your opinion for it to upset me Potter” Draco sneered, slamming the bedroom door behind him.  </p><p>Harry’s heart sunk, why was this so difficult?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the comments! I love hearing what you guys think and of course, thank you for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the delay with this chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This couldn’t be this difficult. There had to be something easier, a way to make things simpler. Harry was wracking his brain for ideas. Maybe he could sneak into the potions office and steal some Veritaserum. No. That wouldn’t go down well at all. Or maybe he could just shake Malfoy until he let Harry in. Somehow Harry thought that would go down worse than slipping Draco a truth serum. </p><p>It was around four in the afternoon now and neither of them had eaten since breakfast in the hospital wing or spoken in about an hour. Malfoy hadn’t left the bedroom and Harry didn’t have the courage to go in yet. </p><p>Harry sat himself down and began to think long and hard. There was only one way they could get themselves past this bit. They had to be completely honest with each other. Harry understood now how much effort it must have taken for Malfoy to come and talk to him and Harry had essentially shot him down. He felt incredibly guilty. Draco was trying and Harry knew that whatever it took for Malfoy to start that conversation was gone after Harry’s little speech. This time it was up to Harry.</p><p>With a soft knock on the bedroom door, Harry peaked his head in to find Draco lay on his back on his bed. “Hey, could you come out here for a sec?” Harry kept his voice level and opened the door further a little further.</p><p>“Why? Want to insult me some more?” Draco snapped, not moving from his place.</p><p>“Just come,” Harry said and walked out, leaving the door ajar. </p><p>Harry had a plan. It had many holes, but it was something. The first part was getting Draco out of the bedroom.</p><p>A minute passed. Then two. Harry was starting to worry that maybe he hadn’t thought this through enough when Malfoy appeared, trying to look like his normal, above all self. </p><p>“Well?” He asked impatiently.</p><p>Harry had to suppress a triumphant smile; he wasn’t there yet. He gestured to the dining table that Harry had asked a house-elf to set up. “Dinner?” Harry was aiming for something a little, well, more than what he’d said but he was nervous.</p><p>Draco approached the table warily. “Why?” </p><p>“I want to talk, and I think it’d be better on a full stomach” Harry smiled encouragingly, pulling out a seat for Draco then pulling out his own. “Care to join me?” </p><p>Malfoy wanted to say no but he was starving and Potter wanted to talk. His curiosity got the better of his stubbornness. He wanted to know what Potter had to say.</p><p>Without a word, Malfoy took a seat and began helping himself to the roast beef and potatoes in front of him. Harry took this as a very good sign and started eating too. Malfoy was out of the bedroom and now eating with Harry. The easy bit was done, now for the hard part. </p><p>They ate in silence and once Harry knew Malfoy was finished, he suggested they move to the sofas. Once there Harry had nowhere to go. It was time to talk.</p><p>Harry looked up at Malfoy whose mask was still very much in place and sighed. “I didn’t mean to ups- annoy you before. I was trying to say that for this to work we need to be totally honest with each other. I feel like we’re stuck in this cycle of arguing every time we make a little bit of progress and our only way out is through talking, so here it is” Draco hadn’t moved and was still looking at Harry which he took as a ‘go-ahead’ so he continued. </p><p>“I want this to work too. Honestly, Draco, I haven’t wanted to fight you in a long time” Harry had to look away to get the words out. “Opening up is difficult for you, I know that. It is for me too. I’m sorry I pushed you because you’re right. You were trying. And I completely shut you down which wasn’t my intention. I… I know that you’ve, um, we’ve matured a lot and I think, I mean I’d like to-“ Harry seemed stuck and Draco decided to help.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to talk to you since the start of the year” Draco spoke, surprising Harry. “When the war ended, I swore to make things right, to fix what I could. I managed to sort out a lot of issues with people but you… I wanted to mend things between us, but the moment never seemed right and I didn’t know if you even cared”</p><p>Harry looked up with nothing but honesty shining in his eyes, “I cared.” It was barely a whisper, but Draco heard and felt his breath catch in his throat. The sincerity on Potter’s face was almost too much for Draco to handle, he didn’t know what to say. Luckily, Potter spoke again but this time his cheeks seemed dusted with colour. </p><p>“You know, I’ve always hated potions” Draco gave him a ‘no shit’ expression which made Harry chuckle. “Well, um, since we started this year it’s been, sort of, enjoyable”</p><p>Draco smiled. Harry was too interested in staring at his thumbs to see it. “You definitely proved you're not a lost cause” Draco teased before letting himself open up a little, “But I’ve enjoyed it too. It’s shocking but we do work well together”</p><p>They shared a smile and Harry glanced away, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “So…” he said with no actual idea on where he was going.</p><p>“So” Draco repeated and found himself laughing softly. “Where do we go from here?”</p><p>Harry shrugged, kicking off his shoes and crossing his legs. “I’m not sure…” He looked around the room before he had an idea.</p><p>A slow, almost wicked grin spread across his face.</p><p>“How about a game?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do love this chapter, hope you do too! Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco looked dubious, “What kind of game?”</p><p>“Why don’t we play Never Have I Ever?” Harry asked.</p><p>“What are we, twelve?” Draco asked with an eye roll.</p><p>Harry shook his head. “No, but it could be an easy way for us to start getting to know each other” </p><p>Draco still didn’t seem convinced. Harry leaned across the small table and said quietly, “I have something that may change your mind” he grinned and stood up, disappearing into the bedroom. Harry went searching through his trunk, phishing out his invisibility cloak and the bottle hidden inside before returning to Draco.</p><p>Draco’s jaw dropped when he saw it and he smirked. “Well, well, firewhisky Mr. Potter? Not very saintly of you” He teased, taking the bottle from Harry.</p><p>“Ron and I were saving it for the end of the year but I’m sure we could convince George to send over another” Harry grabbed two empty glasses from the dining table and brought them over. He took the bottle from Malfoy and sat beside him. “I was thinking that maybe a little liquid courage couldn’t hurt” He poured a small amount into both glasses. “So, simple rules. I’m sure you’ve played before. Every time you’ve done something, you take a shot of the firewhisky” Harry explained, leaning back comfortably.</p><p>“Yes, I know the rules Potter” Draco picked up his glass and tucked his legs under himself. “Okay then. Never have I ever cheated on a test” </p><p>“Oh, come on, we’ve all cheated on a test,” Harry said, taking his shot and refilling his glass. </p><p>“Never,” said Draco, looking quite proud of himself. </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes but smiled. “Never have I ever lived in a house with more than one bathroom”</p><p>“It’s a manor” Draco corrected with a smirk. </p><p>“Don’t play words with me. Drink” Harry laughed.</p><p>Draco took his shot, reveling in the sharp taste and the burning slide down his throat. Potter was right, a bit of liquid courage never hurt anyone.</p><p>“Hm… Never have I ever broke a bone” Draco said while refilling his glass.</p><p>“You know I did in second year” Harry took his shot without hesitation. “Never have I ever dated a Slytherin girl” </p><p>Harry spoke confidently but Draco didn’t move to drink. “You can’t lie,” Harry said, sounding a little annoyed.</p><p>“I’m not lying” Draco defended himself, “Pansy and I put on a front, we never dated” He smirked at Harry’s surprised face. “So” he continued “Never have I ever kissed a Weasley”</p><p>Harry laughed, “Ginny to be clear” he joked, taking his third shot, feeling a little dizzy suddenly. “Maybe this wasn’t the best idea,” he said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Lightweight Potter?” Draco teased.</p><p>“No, just haven’t drunk in a while” he shook his head and poured another shot.</p><p>Harry just looked at Draco for a moment, considering his next go. Then, with genuine curiosity, he said, “Never have I ever kissed a guy”</p><p>Draco flushed and without a word, took a shot.</p><p>“Who?” Immediately fell from Harry's lips, sounding too eager but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to know.</p><p>Draco coughed, sitting up a little and playing with the glass in his hands. “Blaise” He spoke with fake ease.</p><p>“Really? Hm, I would have guessed Nott” Harry mused out loud.</p><p>“Theodore?” Draco shook his head “No. Definitely not Theo” He almost laughed at the idea.</p><p>“So why Zabini? How did that happen?” Harry asked, sounding maybe a little too interested.</p><p>“We dated Potter,” Draco said with an eye roll.</p><p>“But I said-“</p><p>Draco interrupted, “You said ‘never have I dated a girl from Slytherin. It isn’t my fault you chose the wrong gender” </p><p>It took a moment for the words to sink in, “Wait… So, you’re gay?” Harry asked, blunter than he’d intended.</p><p>“Obviously” Draco looked at Harry like he’d grown a second head.</p><p>“How is it obvious? I don’t think I ever saw you two together, other than in class” Harry cast his mind back, shaking his head as he thought.</p><p>“Are you being serious? You do know that bonds can’t form between people not sexually compatible, right?” Draco said slowly, guessing Harry was messing with him.</p><p>Harry paled. “So that would mean… Oh god,” He ran his hands through his hair.</p><p>“Did you not know you were gay?” Draco asked. Potter had to be messing with him now.</p><p>“No, no I knew that” Harry sighed. “I haven’t told anyone. I wasn’t ready to tell Hermione or Ron but now, Merlin, everyone must know” Harry felt sick with nerves.</p><p>Draco felt bad. He knew how hard it was for him to come out. He hadn’t told his father and had only told his mother a few months ago, but he told a few of his close friends and that was scary enough.</p><p>“Don’t stress yourself out over it. Trust me, it isn’t worth it” Draco wasn’t particularly good at the whole comforting thing, but he tried. “It shouldn’t matter to people. To be honest, it’s very acceptable in the wizarding community. But to those it does matter to, well they clearly aren’t worth your time anymore. Besides, you know Granger and Weasley are okay with it. If they weren’t, they wouldn’t have written to you”</p><p>Harry nodded, looking better “Yeah, I guess you’re right”</p><p>Draco smiled, “Of course I’m right”</p><p>Harry took his head from his hands and looked up at Draco whose face was suddenly much closer than he remembered it being. Draco realised it too. He had lent in while speaking and for some reason, didn’t move when Harry lifted his head.</p><p>They were inches apart. Their eyes locked and the tension in the air was thick. Draco couldn’t look away; Harry didn’t want to. Draco was beautiful. His well-combed hair, a gorgeous platinum blonde, and his matching thick, long eyelashes. Harry couldn’t help appreciating the closeness. He could see how Draco’s eyes were really such a light shade of blue with a dark rim and yellow dustings around his now blown pupils, not grey. He could see the definition of his features better, from his pointed nose to his high, slightly pink, cheekbones and strong jaw. And he could see his parted lips, a dark pink compared to his pale complexion, so thin yet so full and oh so kissable. Harry could feel his heart starting to beat faster in his chest.</p><p>“Potter” Draco breathed.</p><p>“Harry” Harry corrected, only an inch between them.</p><p>Draco sucked in a harsh breath, and gently put his hands on Harry’s shoulders, leaning back. His cheeks were red, his heart was racing, and his breathing was shallow. </p><p>“W-we should, um, I mean I’m going to… I think we should get some sleep” Draco stuttered without looking at Harry. He stood up “I, um, goodnight,” Draco said and disappeared into the bedroom.</p><p>Harry sat there; shell shocked. He knew he should have been feeling rejected, hurt even. But he didn’t. He didn’t think that was a rejection. Something told him it wasn’t. It didn’t feel like one. He felt his adrenaline slowly leaving his system and he lent back, covering his eyes with his forearm, and remembering Draco’s soft blush, his slight breathlessness, and his lingering gaze on Harry’s lips. No. It wasn’t a rejection, Harry concluded with a smile. </p><p>Definitely not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco struggled to sleep that night. Every few hours he would awake in a cold sweat, breathless and unbelievably aroused. His dreams were torturing him. No matter how many times he went back to sleep, the same scene would replay in his dreams. Harry’s lingering gaze, his dark features, and plump lips slowly edging closer. Only, in his dream, Draco didn’t pull away. Dream after dream of Harry kissing Draco breathless on the sofa or grinding against one another with Draco’s back to a wall or Harry pinned under Draco on the floor by the fire. Each dream seeming to drive Draco crazier than the last. A couple of times, he was so worked up, Draco had to quietly sneak into the bathroom to deal with his arousal.</p><p>By the time morning arrived, Draco was both relieved and terrified. Finally, he could escape the torment of his dreams but now, he had to face the real thing. He had to spend another day teasingly close to Harry Potter. </p><p>Oh, Merlin. Harry bloody Potter. Draco couldn’t stop thinking about him. ‘It’s the bond’ Draco repeatedly tried to convince himself whilst dressing in the bathroom. ‘The bond is forcing you to look at him differently. That is all. Of course, you don’t like Potter.’ But Draco knew the truth. He knew how the bond worked. It only amplified feelings already there. Still, it didn’t stop him from trying to convince himself otherwise.</p><p>Harry woke up early that morning and felt different. As he shifted onto his back, he noticed he felt good. Happy. It had been a while since Harry had woken up in a good mood. He smiled to himself, looking over to see Draco’s empty bed. Harry knew Draco would probably try to avoid him at all costs today and Harry knew that he should just let him. But he didn’t want to. He had got a glimpse at something new last night in Draco and he was greedy for more.</p><p>Just then, Draco left the bathroom. He paused in the doorway when he caught a glimpse of Harry in bed with his ruffled hair and an easy smile. Draco’s heart jumped and his stomach lurched at the sight of him. After last night, Draco knew he needed to play cool but for the first time ever, he wasn’t sure how.</p><p>“Good morning” Harry spoke with a lightness to his voice, his good mood evident.</p><p>“Potter” Draco nodded, cringing at his response choice, his voice echoing in his head. Images that he had struggled to get rid of from last night were suddenly back full force.</p><p>Harry smirked, twisting onto his side, and propping himself up. “Harry, I think you meant” Harry corrected, rethinking last night, and watching colour rise up Draco’s neck. </p><p>Draco didn’t respond. Instead, he began to search for his class notes that he needed for today. It was Monday and the start of the week that both Harry and Draco would be missing classes. Draco refused to fall behind just because of the bond.</p><p>“So, do you plan on ignoring me all day or trying to avoid me?” Harry couldn’t help himself. Despite his teasing tone, he wanted to know which Draco he was getting today. And Draco felt his defenses go up immediately.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” He retorted.</p><p>Harry got out of bed and stretched, not missing Draco’s wandering eyes before he turned quickly back to his trunk. “I just wanted to know if you were going to be awkward about last night” Harry shrugged. He was surprised by the sudden ease he felt.</p><p>Draco collected his books, his parchment, and ink in a very uncoordinated fashion and turned to Harry. “I don’t know what I would be awkward about. Nothing happened. We played a game, had a drink, and went to bed. End of” he stated and left the bedroom for the main room.</p><p>“If you insist” Harry chuckled, going to the bathroom to clean himself up.</p><p>After about five minutes, Harry entered the main room in jeans and a simple tight red top. “So, what do you want to do today?” Harry asked, going to the dining table that had been set with a breakfast buffet. </p><p>“Work” Draco replied shortly, flicking through one of his books.</p><p>“Why?” Harry asked with a mouth full of pastry from a croissant. He walked over to Draco leaning over to see he was flipping through an old potions book. </p><p>“Because Potter, unlike you, I would like to stay on top of work and not treat this as if it were a holiday” Draco shifted, his skin tingling with Harry so close beside him.</p><p>“You should” He sat down next to Draco, taking his book from him. “You should treat it as a holiday. At least a little. I don’t want to fall behind either but come on, at least relax a little” </p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes, reaching for his book which Harry pulled out of reach. He tried again. “Oh, for the sake of Merlin, this isn’t a game Potter. Give me back my book” He snapped, pouting ever so slightly which Harry found adorable.</p><p>“Harry” Harry corrected again. </p><p>“What?” Draco almost growled when Harry pulled the book out of reach yet again. </p><p>“My name is Harry and you can have this back when you learn how to say it” Harry smirked, quickly jumping back when Draco tried lunging for the book.</p><p>“Stop being ridiculous” Harry stood, and Draco followed, holding out his hand. “Give me my book”</p><p>Harry looked around casually, faking surprise when he caught Draco’s eye. “Oh, sorry! Were you talking to me?” He smirked, taking a step back.</p><p>“I mean it Potter” Draco advanced.</p><p>“Come on, Draco” Harry over-pronounced his name, the solid ‘k’ sound sending a shiver through Draco.</p><p>Draco stood still and crossed his arms, glaring at Harry. “Give it to me” He repeated.</p><p>Harry felt a rush of confidence and took a sudden step forward. “I will. Once you say my name”</p><p>“It’s such a stupid request! Hon-“</p><p>“It’s real simple Draco” Harry spoke with purpose. It was strange, Harry could see how Draco was feeling but it was almost like he could feel it too. It was almost like the hot and cold run of magic through his core.</p><p>Draco took a deep breath to steady himself. He uncrossed his arms and stepped closer, closing the gap between himself and Harry. “Fine. I’d like my book back Harry”</p><p>And just like that, Harry’s playfulness vanished. All that was left in his mind was Draco. His eyes locked onto Draco's lips once again; watching Harry’s name fall from them was almost sinfully good. He was about to lean in, about to grab Draco, and kiss him for all he's worth. When Draco suddenly took back the book and smirked. “Thanks” He muttered with a smirk and a slow, lingering glance at Harry’s lips before walking back to the sofa, leaving behind a very flustered Harry Potter.</p><p>Draco smiled to himself. He could definitely get used to the power of ruffling Potter up like that. He took a seat and looked over to find Harry where he left him. “Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to join me and get some work done?” </p><p>Harry didn’t say a word. Too many words sat on his tongue and he struggled to get any out. Instead, he just nodded dumbly and went to collect his books from his trunk, along with Hermione’s notes whilst trying to get his heart rate back under control.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, commenting, and the kudos! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two worked amicably for a few hours, neither one mentioning earlier or the night before and keeping a safe distance between each other. Though this didn’t stop the odd lingering gaze and the shy smiles from Harry when he was caught or the light blush when Draco was.</p><p>“I’m sure we have done more than enough for today Draco” Harry was close to begging at this point. They had gone over the work for today twice and already done most of their homework that had been set last week. Yet, every time Harry said he was done, Draco would find something else for him to do. “Let’s at least take a break. We could have lunch, play a game of wizards chess?” Harry suggested, gently closing Draco’s book, and taking his quill from his hand.</p><p>Draco sighed and let Harry take his things. “Okay fine. We can take a break” he agreed.</p><p>They summoned a house-elf and ate lunch in comfortable silence, only broken by the sounds of cutlery on their plates.</p><p>Harry felt optimistic. His good mood still hadn’t left him, and he couldn’t lie that he’d enjoyed working with Draco all morning. Draco was a good teacher. He had tested Harry on topics and happily read over his notes, helping correct mistakes or, surprisingly, praise Harry for good work. And Harry didn’t mind it one bit. He offered to read Draco’s work too but after he read the first piece, he realised that Draco didn’t need anyone to check his writing. His work was beautifully written, and Harry realised just how intelligent Draco was. </p><p>This, of course, didn’t help Harry’s predicament. He tried not to linger on the thought too long when it entered his head, but he was slowly starting to accept the truth in it. He liked Draco. A lot. Harry had always noticed Draco throughout the years but now, he knew it wasn’t solely because Harry had been suspicious of him. And now living with Draco had only amplified these feelings of attraction. Sure, it was the bond too, but Harry couldn’t say the bond was forcing him to feel this way. It just wasn’t true. Those feelings had always been there. Lingering in the back of his mind.</p><p>Harry wanted to know how Draco felt. He must feel something. Harry was sure he did, but he didn’t know how Draco would react if Harry acted on his own growing feelings. Twice Draco had pulled away now. It didn’t upset Harry as much as it frustrated him. He couldn’t figure out if Draco was playing with him or nervous. He would have guessed the latter.</p><p>Draco was struggling too. More so than Harry. Any time that thought entered his head it was immediately attacked with strong denial and shoved into the farthest corner of Draco’s mind. It was just the bond making him want Potter, nothing else. Not the sparkle in Harry’s eyes or the fullness of Harry’s bottom lip. No. </p><p>Draco shook his head as if the thoughts would just tumble out of his ears if he tried hard enough, which didn’t escape Harry’s notice. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asked, finishing his glass of water.</p><p>“Nothing” Draco immediately replied. Harry looked unconvinced. “I’m fin-“</p><p>There was a pop beside them, and a small house-elf appeared. “Sorry to interrupt Sirs” He took a deep bow before speaking again, “Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office as soon as possible” and with that, he disappeared.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “What does that old fool want now?” he muttered to himself. He stood, collecting his robe from the sofa. </p><p>Harry shrugged, “Must be important. Maybe he’s found something helpful about the bond” he spoke as he grabbed his school robe from his trunk and threw it on. </p><p>They waited a few minutes, not wanting to walk down the packed hallways when classes were due to start soon. When they left, they took a shortcut through the second floor to avoid as many people as possible. </p><p>The walk was quiet and quick. An alcove near Dumbledore’s office seemed to have gathered a few third years and the stares received made Draco greatly uncomfortable. It was a relief when they got to the door, both muttering the password and disappearing up the staircase. </p><p>“Come in boys, come in” Dumbledore called when Harry knocked on the office door. “Lemon drop?” He offered. Both boys politely refused.</p><p>“Well, it is good to see you both in one piece. How have you two been getting along?” </p><p>Harry spoke, “Better Sir”</p><p>“Excellent. Well, I have a few things to tell you both” he paused, shifting in his seat. “I’m sorry to inform you that someone has spoken to the Prophet”</p><p>Draco’s blood ran cold. He knew it would happen but not so soon. Possible crazy headlines began to flood his mind again and he had to clench his fists to stop his hands from trembling.</p><p>“What have they said?” Harry spoke very carefully, his voice shaking but only slightly. He didn’t want to worry yet, he needed to know the damage done first.</p><p>“The article was released this morning. I think it would be best if you two didn’t read it. You mustn’t worry yourselves over that nonsense. However, since then you have both had one too many letters sent which I have intercepted. I do not believe it would be any good letting you read those either so I would like a list of people you would like to allow to send you letters Mr. Malfoy” Dumbledore spoke with such an air of calm that did nothing to settle either boy. “Harry created one of these a while back and I would like to do the same for you to protect you both”</p><p>“My mother” Draco’s voice was shockingly steady when Harry could practically feel the anxiety pouring out of him.</p><p>“Is that all?” Draco nodded in response. “Very well.”</p><p>Dumbledore lent down to his bottom desk drawer and began to look for something. In that moment, Harry gently slipped his hand into Draco’s, squeezing it gently and giving Draco a small smile of reassurance. And in that moment, Draco felt a million times better, a million times steadier. Harry let go immediately when Dumbledore sat back up with a piece of parchment which he quickly made a note on, but not before Harry felt an answering, barely-there pressure on his hand.</p><p>“Now” Dumbledore put the parchment to the side and looked at Harry then Draco, “There was something else. Last night Miss Granger came to my office with an idea. She found an old tome in the library that had some especially useful information about unsteady bonds.” Harry felt his heart clench. She was still looking out for him.</p><p>“I then spent this morning speaking to both Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, and we have decided that the best course of action from here is to have you both reperform the bonding ritual correctly. This should hopefully right the bonding process” </p><p>Harry didn’t know what to think about this piece of information and neither did Draco. They both stood looking slightly confused before Dumbledore took pity and continued to speak.</p><p>“Professor Slughorn is currently setting up the ingredients to begin the brewing and we thought it would be best if you completed the ritual on your own in a couple of hours. Of course, it is up to you. But at five o’clock the potion will be ready for you both in Slughorn’s classroom. I will leave it up to you as I am sure Mr. Malfoy knows what he is doing. I wouldn't want anyone interrupting. Five o'clock gentlemen” Dumbledore nodded, effectively dismissing both boys from his office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Chapter 11! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the door to Dumbledore’s office was closed, Harry turned to Draco. </p><p>“What do we do?” He asked. After that conversation, he had so many questions, but Draco just kept walking down the stairs.</p><p>“Hello? Draco, what are we going to do?” Harry repeated, quickly catching up.</p><p>Draco spun around to face Harry, nearly tripping him up. “Can you just leave it until we get back to our room? I would rather not be discussing this walking down the corridor for anyone to hear” Draco hissed, then turned back around and continued down to the door at the bottom.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Sorry” Harry mumbled.</p><p>Draco left first and stopped immediately, causing Harry to walk straight into him. He was about to ask why Draco had stopped when he saw.</p><p>The corridor was almost packed with fourth and fifth year students with the odd third and sixth year. The excited chatter died immediately when Harry and Draco walked out. Harry cursed under his breath. Those damn third years, Harry thought when he saw the same group in the crowd. </p><p>Harry gently nudged Draco. “Head high, eyes forward and just walk quickly” Harry whispered, used to having so many eyes on him at once.</p><p>This brought Draco back. They both began to walk through the crowd, forcing the students to move. The whispering began then, and Harry did his best not to listen while Draco almost strained his ears trying to figure out what was being said. </p><p>They walked quickly but some of the crowd thought it smart to follow them. It was only when Harry and Draco had made it to the second floor that a teacher saw the crowd and forced them to disperse, much to the relief of the boys. They almost sprinted back to their rooms after that.</p><p>Harry shut their door behind them, closed his eyes, pressed his head against it, and sighed. Draco could feel a headache coming on and sat with his head in his hands on the sofa. </p><p>It took a few minutes for either of them to move but eventually, Harry turned around and walked over to Draco. “You okay?” </p><p>“Am I okay?” Draco repeated. “Well, let’s see. The whole wizarding world knows that death eater Malfoy is now bonded to their precious chosen one and we have to redo this whole bonding ritual which was a mistake in the first place” He looked up; eyes narrowed “So, no. I’m not okay.”</p><p>“Former death eater” Harry pointed out.</p><p>“Like they’ll care” Draco muttered, tugging gently at his hair.</p><p>Harry sat down on the table right in front of Draco, making him lean back a little. He looked him dead in the eye and spoke.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what the wizarding world cares or thinks. It doesn’t matter what they believe because they aren’t part of this. This is me and you. And now, me and you need to decide what the hell we are going to do” Harry spoke with such confidence that it gave Draco some strength. </p><p>“I don’t know what to do” Draco sighed. “I know that it would be smart to take Dumbledore’s offer but…”</p><p>“But?” Harry prompted.</p><p>“But this is different. This time it wouldn’t be an accident. This time we are willingly choosing it” Draco said, looking down at his clasped hands.</p><p>Harry paused, “I-I hadn’t thought about it that way but, I mean, does it matter? Everyone so far has told us that this bond can’t be broken so it isn’t like we are choosing to solidify something that could go away. We would be doing it to help ourselves. That’s all. Right?”</p><p>“I guess” Draco wasn’t so sure. </p><p>“Yet you’re still hesitating. Why? What’s the worst that could happen?” Harry tried to sound encouraging, knowing this was their best option. </p><p>Draco shook his head. “It isn’t about that”</p><p>Harry placed his finger and thumb under Draco’s chin and gently lifted it, forcing them to lock eyes. “Then what is it about?”</p><p>Draco’s breath caught in his throat and he had to force himself to stay focused on the conversation. It was easier when Potter let go of his chin.</p><p>“It’s-“ he stopped and chose his words carefully, needing to explain this in the right way. Harry didn’t prompt him this time. “It’ll be more real” he finally said after a few moments, “With how weak the bond is now, it’s easy to ignore. To forget. If I don’t concentrate, I can barely feel your magic beside mine. But if we go through with this then it will change. The bond will be different, it will feel different, and I won’t be able to ignore it anymore” </p><p>Harry did his best to hide his surprise. Draco had just opened up to Harry and whether Draco knew it or not, he did it because he wanted Harry’s help, his advice, maybe even comfort. Harry happily gave.</p><p>“Draco, that would have happened anyway. We’ve been doing well, slowly understanding how to do this and eventually, we would have reached a point where we were doing so well that the bond would have strengthened.” </p><p>“I know but-“</p><p>“Yes, we would have had time to adjust to the situation more but if we do this today, if we just get it over with then all the annoying side effects that are already beginning will go away” Harry tried to sound like he understood what he was talking about, but in all honesty, he still wasn’t one hundred percent sure what would happen if they left it too long.</p><p>Draco nodded slowly. He knew Ha-Potter was right, but he was still afraid. </p><p>“Are you in?” Harry asked gently, hoping he’d said the right things.</p><p>“I think so,” Draco said, sounding surer than earlier which made Harry feel better.</p><p>“Alright” Harry smiled, “So, do you know how to do the ritual then? Do I need to learn some big speech about how I’m going to devote myself to you?”</p><p>Draco laughed. “No. Sadly this isn’t the time for you to pour your heart out about your undying love for me” Harry grinned, rolling his eyes. “But yes, I do know how to perform the ritual. It used to be a rather big thing in my family so my father had me memorise it” </p><p>“Sounds like fun,” Harry said sarcastically. </p><p>“Well it came in use, didn’t it?” Draco raised an eyebrow, smirking.</p><p>“Okay fine” Harry laughed, “What do I need to know then?” </p><p>“Not much. It isn’t a particularly hard ritual” </p><p>Harry checked the time, “Well we don’t have long”</p><p>Draco nodded, “Alright then. Let’s begin”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five o’clock crept up on the boys fast, too fast in Harry’s opinion. Draco was right. This was different. This time they were choosing to bond to each other. Yes, it meant that things would be easier, but it didn’t change the fact that they were now willingly walking towards the potions classroom where they would willingly bond to each other. Solidifying the fact that Harry and Draco would be spending the rest of their lives together. It didn’t matter that Harry felt slightly more comfortable with that thought than he had when he was first told. It was still new, still big, and still very scary. </p><p>Luckily, the hallways weren’t as busy as they normally were at this time. They weren’t sure why but were both relieved to avoid the staring and whispering as they began to descend the stairs that lead to the dungeons. Their steps began to echo off the walls of the empty corridor, the only sound breaking the silence. Harry felt awkward but kept quiet. He was aware that this wasn’t the time to break out the small talk.</p><p>Draco was struggling to think. Every step closer to the classroom felt like he was sealing his future. Which he knew was a silly thought since he was going to be bonded to Potter whether they did this now or not. But he also knew what it meant to do this. He knew what would happen to them over the coming weeks and Draco didn’t know if he was ready.</p><p>“Ah! There you are!” The booming voice of Slughorn had both Harry and Draco nearly jumping out of their skin. “I didn’t think you were coming but never mind, here you are. Well, it’s all set for you two, I did it all myself” Slughorn was almost beaming and it bothered Draco immensely. “Don’t worry about anything once you’re done. Just head straight back to your rooms. Now go on, go on” </p><p>He gently pushed the boys into the classroom and closed the door behind them with an almost deafening thud. </p><p>All the tables had been pushed to the sides of the classroom except one. It stood in the middle of the room and held a single, medium-sized cauldron that was lightly bubbling and a deep purple. Harry took a deep breath and was the first to approach the cauldron while Draco seemed frozen by the door. Without a word, Harry offered his hand to Draco who eyes were flitting from Harry to the table. </p><p>“Hey. We’ve got this” Harry’s voice was a near whisper to avoid disturbing the air. His face wasn’t masked or smiling, it was raw and honest and everything Draco needed to let himself firmly take Harry’s hand.</p><p>They approach the bubbling pot together. Harry saw the scalpel placed beside the cauldron as he stopped just before the table and turned to Draco. </p><p>“Right” Draco said firmly after a long, shuddering deep breath. He turned to Harry and took out his wand, “Ready?” </p><p>Harry nodded, “Whenever you are”</p><p>Draco lifted their joint hands and placed them above the cauldron. Harry’s heart was in his throat when Draco placed his wand on Harry’s wrist.  And Draco began.</p><p>“Here I stand, and I do so bind myself to you. Here I stand, and I place myself in your hands. I give myself to you freely. I bind myself to you.”</p><p>Gently, Draco lifted Harry’s hand higher and let go, leaving both their hands placed palm down a few inches above the potion. Harry shakily took out his wand and placed it on Draco’s wrist. “Here I stand, and I do so bind myself to you. Here I stand, and I place myself in your hands. I give myself to you freely. I bind myself to you.”</p><p>The potion began to change colour. No longer the deep purple, but now a beautiful strong silver that started flowing upwards. Up out of the cauldron and around Draco’s wrist, followed by Harry’s in a figure of eight. Harry looked at Draco and their eyes locked.</p><p>“I surrender who I’ve been for who you are” Harry nearly choked on the words when that same red light burst from his chest and the icy blue from Draco’s. “I tether my self and soul to you” The lights drifted towards each other and when the touched, a bright light encased Harry and Draco.</p><p>Harry felt fear and wonder course through him, and Draco suddenly took his hand and they looked at each other once again. </p><p>Draco felt something bleeding into him, something new and wonderful creeping through his being. And he realised it was Harry. It was Harry’s essence, his core, his magic, and mind taking him over and he suddenly spoke with ease. “I surrender who I’ve been for who you are. I tether my self and soul to you”</p><p>Harry gasped then. He could feel it. Feel everything that was Draco flowing beside his core and within him, consuming him in a fire that burned in the most pleasant way.</p><p>They both took their wands and put them on the table before Harry picked up the scalpel and released Draco’s hand. He sliced down the middle of his palm and passed Draco the knife who did the same with a slight wince.</p><p>Harry took Draco’s free hand with his own instead and stepped closer to him.</p><p>“Through light and dark”</p><p>“Through peace and wars”</p><p>Harry turned his hand, letting his blood drip into the potion. “You are mine”</p><p>Draco turned his hand palm down. “And I am yours”</p><p>Light exploded from every angle, chasing away every shadow in the room and wrapping up Harry and Draco. Harry felt a warm, tight squeeze around his chest, and it took his breath away. Draco gripped Harry’s hand tighter, feeling the air being forced out of his lungs by the sudden tight force around his upper body.</p><p>And just when the pressure around them grew too much. It began to release them. The light began to fade. The potion changed back to purple. The room grew quiet and still once again. Everything was as it was.</p><p>Except for Harry and Draco.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I really wanted to get this as close to what I imagined as possible which took some time. I also used one of my absolute favourite Sleeping At Last song lyrics in this chapter because I just had to. Hope you enjoyed this one :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry gripped onto the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white with the effort to keep himself standing. He couldn’t understand how he could feel so drained, so exhausted, and yet so full of energy. Harry could feel his magical core bursting with renewed strength, it felt more secure. Before it had felt odd, just a few streaks of Draco’s magic rubbing uncomfortably against his own. Now it was coursing through him, feeling lighter yet stronger and new.</p><p>“Are- are you okay?” Harry asked breathlessly to an equally breathless Draco who was holding his stomach.</p><p>Draco couldn’t mourn the loss of his own magical signature because what replaced it felt so right. He couldn’t feel sick or scared about what he had just done because it felt so much better than anything he had ever done before. Draco had never felt more whole. That itself should have scared him.</p><p>And when he looked up at Harry, an onslaught of emotions attacked him. Relief, joy, excitement, lust. It consumed Draco and he let it and when he saw Harry’s eyes widen, he knew Harry felt it too. Harry could feel the emotions rolling off of Draco and hitting him like a strong wave. He couldn’t think straight. Harry didn’t know how he knew that these were Draco’s feelings and not his own. But he did. </p><p>“How-“ </p><p>Harry was immediately cut off by Draco’s lips on his own. They were rough and demanding yet sweet and soft and edging on desperate. He kissed Harry as if it were the last thing he would ever do, firmly holding Harry's face. Harry stood frozen for a moment, but only a moment before he responded. He wrapped his arms tightly around Draco’s waist and pulled him closer, kissing Draco with equal enthusiasm while Draco began winding his fingers through Harry’s thick locks. </p><p>Harry had to break away to catch his breath, but Draco didn’t let him go far, burning a trail across Harry’s jaw with his lips before nipping gently at Harry’s ear, rewarding him with a deep groan. </p><p>“That do it for you, Potter?” Harry could practically feel Draco’s smirk. He almost growled in response, grabbing Draco’s jaw, and pulling him back into a searing kiss. Harry backed Draco up against the table, planting open-mouthed kisses down the side of his neck and pressing him back into the tabletop. Draco’s legs spread just the slightest and his hands slid under the back of Harry’s shirt while he ran his tongue over Harry’s bottom lip.</p><p>The sudden sound of the door opening had them flying apart from one another.</p><p>Harry quickly brushed his shirt back down and Draco could feel himself burning up when Madame Pomfrey slowly entered. </p><p>“Professor Dumbledore wanted me to check on you and you weren’t in your rooms” She stepped in, examining the boys with narrowed eyes, “Did something go wrong?”</p><p>“No” Draco answered too quickly in a voice slightly too high. He coughed, “It went fine, just took a little longer than we thought. We’re very tired” He lied smoothly and Pomfrey seemed happy with his response.</p><p>“Well if that’s all it is. You two do look a little off but I suspect that is due to the bonding ritual. Come, I will walk you back to your rooms” </p><p>The walk back was more uncomfortable than the walk to the potions room. Harry was a ball of nervous energy after Draco’s kiss. Adrenaline was pumping through him still and he had to keep telling himself to relax but he couldn't. How could he? Draco bloody Malfoy had kissed him. He couldn’t even believe it, that had to be the best kiss he had ever received by far. And it was from Draco. Merlin, could that guy kiss. </p><p>Luckily, Madame Pomfrey did leave rather swiftly, just giving some last-minute advice on how to get through the next few days while the bond settled down. Harry hardly listened.</p><p>Once in the comfort of their own rooms, Harry turned to Draco and his eyes burned, making Draco squirm.</p><p>“So” Harry smirked, taking a few steps forward. “What was that all about?” He asked. He knew he was teasing but he couldn’t help it, watching Draco fidget was so unlike him and it made Harry feel slightly giddy with power.</p><p>“What was-“</p><p>“Ah-ah, we’re not playing that game” Harry interrupted Draco immediately, his hand raising to stop him. “You can’t go closing yourself off like that. Not now” There was an edge of seriousness that crept its way into Harry’s voice and Draco’s original plan of blowing it all off, wavered. </p><p>“I-I don’t know. I just, I wasn’t… I, ugh” He stumbled over his words and Harry could feel Draco growing frustrated. </p><p>Harry smiled affectionately and edged closer, gently taking Draco’s hand. “Alright. So even after a mind-blowing kiss like that, you still don’t want to talk? That’s fine but I don’t want you lying to me anymore about how you feel because, I mean," he gestured between them, "you can’t now.” Draco’s eyes widened when he realised that he had in fact been feeling Harry’s emotions through the bond and that meant Harry really could feel Draco's. </p><p>“Don’t panic, it’s fine. If you don’t want to talk about something just tell me but…” </p><p>Harry paused. What did he have to lose? Draco obviously felt something for him, and they had no choice but to spend their lives together now, yet he still hesitated. Expressing how he felt wasn’t really his forte, but he might as well try. </p><p>He took a breath, gently took Draco’s chin and looked him in the eyes. “There is something between us and I don’t want you to lie to yourself and say there isn’t. We can take things snail slow if you need to" he ran his thumb over Draco's lower lip absent-mindedly, "but at least try to let your guard down now and then. And, please. Don’t lie to me about how you feel” Harry smiled softly and squeezed Draco’s hand. “I’ll let you think about it” </p><p>And with that, Harry left for the bedroom, extremely exhausted. He needed some sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to upload! I take full responsibility. I'll try to keep on top of the story :) Please enjoy x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry awoke rather suddenly the next morning. He had been out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow and now, he was full of energy. The sort of feeling when you wake up to go on holiday or to the first day of summer holiday, not that Harry would have understood these. </p><p>He felt strangely alert for having just woken up and glanced over at Draco’s bed which was obviously empty. Harry was sure Draco didn’t sleep.</p><p>With a stretch, Harry climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. It was odd, Harry thought, he thought that he would have felt different having now fully bonded to Draco. Sure, his magical core was brand new, it felt incredible, as if this was how it should have been from the start. And yes, maybe he felt stronger both physically and magically. But Harry had expected more.</p><p>As always, it didn’t take Harry long to finish up in the bathroom and get dressed. He ruffled his hair, pulling at a few strands and managing to make it look less insane due to it’s damp state before going searching for Draco.</p><p>On the sofa, by the dimly lit fire, sat a rather nervous looking Draco Malfoy. And that was when Harry felt it. It wasn’t terribly strong at first, but the more Harry focused on it, the stronger it grew.</p><p>Harry could feel Draco. Could feel his fear, his nerves, his wavering hope and his frustration. It was an odd, detached sort of feeling. Harry knew what Draco’s emotions were, he could feel them, but they weren’t his. Yet, the more he concentrated on them, the more they became his own. And so, with a deep breath and suddenly sweaty palms, he approached Draco like approaching a wild lion.</p><p>Draco knew Potter was there, stood watching him, assessing him. But he couldn’t bare looking up. The onslaught of emotions was too strong, and he knew Potter could feel it. Harry was going to ask what was wrong and Draco knew he had to say something to explain how he felt. Yet, despite having spent the past two hours planning and re-planning what he was going to say, the words didn’t feel right anymore. They didn’t mean enough, or maybe they meant too much. Draco felt cornered but after what Potter had said last night, he needed to do something.</p><p>“Draco…” Harry started after having sat down on the sofa opposite him. He wasn’t sure what to say and so decided not to say anything, until Draco’s eyes finally reached his own and Harry felt like the world had stopped moving. Draco looked so open, every emotion was visible on his face. The mask was gone and what had replaced it was so scared and vulnerable and so… beautiful. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat.</p><p>“Did you mean what you said last night?” Draco asked as calmly as he could.</p><p>It took Harry a second to realise Draco had even spoke, he was so caught up in the way Draco was looking at him. “Um, what?” </p><p>“What you said last night when we got back. Did you mean it?” Draco repeated while his heart thudded loudly against his chest.</p><p>Harry looked slightly confused. “Of course, I meant it. I don’t say things like that just for the fun of it”</p><p>Draco searched Potter’s eyes. After a few moments, Draco looked like he was happy with what he found in them because he seemed to visibly relax just a little more.</p><p>“I-I want what you said. I want…” Draco struggled for words, glancing away for a moment. Harry didn’t interrupt, didn’t prompt or help. Draco needed to do this on his own.</p><p>“What you said about there being something” he gestured between the two of them and forced out the words, “between us, I-I think you’re right.” He swallowed hard; Harry found it almost painful to watch Draco stumble across his words when he was always so sure of himself. “And I think I would be OK, only if you wanted to, if we maybe, I don’t know. Acted on that” Draco emphasised the last word, trying to make it clear what he wanted without saying it and without looking at Harry. Instead, Draco seemed to find that his hands were suddenly of great interest.</p><p>Harry couldn’t help but smile. Draco was too adorable, stumbling across his words and fidgeting as he spoke so vaguely. Only Draco Malfoy could manage to ask for something in such a roundabout way.</p><p>“Draco” Harry spoke gently, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. “Look at me” he prompted.</p><p>Draco reluctantly met Harry’s gaze and let himself bask in the calmness that was reflected in them. Harry smiled and to him amazement, Draco smiled shyly back. Harry could of swore his heart stopped for a moment.</p><p>“I do want something with you Draco. Whether that be friendship” Harry could feel the attack of sudden disappointment and quickly put his hand over one of Draco’s. “Or whether that be a relationship. I want what you’ll let me have.”</p><p>Draco relaxed again, a small shiver running down his spine as Harry gently dragged his thumb across the top of Draco’s hand. </p><p>“But there are so many other things between us” Draco couldn’t stop himself from countering.</p><p>“Behind us Draco. Nothing is between us unless we let it get there. The past is the past”</p><p>Slowly, Draco turned his hand palm up and clasped Harry’s hand, almost experimentally. It was warm and heavy, rough in places and yet so smooth in others. And it felt ridiculously right in Draco’s hand.</p><p>“Draco, are you sure-“</p><p>“I’m sure”</p><p>Draco’s eyes locked onto Harry’s. He saw everything he needed and more. Draco leaned forward slowly, eyes dropping to Harry’s lips before he captured them carefully with his own. The kiss was soft, the gentle push of lips against lips. Draco was testing the waters.</p><p>Harry stayed perfectly still, except for one hand which rested on Draco’s cheek, caressing Draco with the pad of his thumb. Draco pulled back slowly, his breath a little shallower than it should have been for such a simple kiss and he was a little too flushed. </p><p>Harry was careful in his moves, knowing Draco was still testing this, testing Harry. </p><p>Draco stood and gracefully stepped over the table between them, never breaking eye contact with Harry. He placed a knee on the left side of Harry’s thighs, then the other on his right side, straddling Harry’s lap.</p><p>Harry didn’t speak, couldn’t breathe.</p><p>Draco gently gripped Harry’s chin and placed a soft kiss on Harry’s jaw. Then another. He began peppering soft, slow kisses along Harry’s jaw, burning a slow trail up to his cheek. Draco did the same to the other side of Harry’s face. </p><p>Harry suddenly remembered how to breathe when Draco nipped at his ear again and he gasped suddenly. A quiet chuckle rumbled through Draco’s chest, but he didn’t tease, just continued to kiss his way around Harry’s face before finally hovering his lips just centimetres from Harry’s.</p><p>“Draco” Harry whispered; he was close to begging, but he didn’t have to. Draco finally closed the distance between them and kissed Harry firmly this time. His lips began gliding smoothly against Harry’s and his hands travelled their way up into Harry’s thick, dark locks.</p><p>Harry thought he had died and gone to a heaven. Draco’s lips where paradise. His weight was grounding. His hands were hypnotising. Harry rested his hands on Draco’s hips and kissed back slowly, gaining confidence with Draco. It was too much and not enough all at the same time. Harry was overwhelmed by Draco, yet he wanted more.</p><p>But when Draco’s tongue experimentally dragged across Harry’s bottom lip, Harry couldn’t hold back the soft moan that left his throat. He opened his mouth, inviting Draco in.</p><p>When their tongues touched, it was Draco who moaned. He was feeling everything Harry felt and more, he could feel Harry's lust and excitement along with his own. He was incredibly turned on and the kiss was growing in passion with every passing second. Draco wanted more of Harry, he wanted to hear more, taste more. He wanted to play with Harry, to tease Harry. </p><p>Draco tugged at Harry’s hair gently and was rewarded with a sweet moan. The slow dance of their tongues was slowly becoming a battle for control. Harry’s hands slid up Draco’s back and pulled him closer, gripping his waist firmly. Draco tugged at Harry’s hair just a little harder and Harry groaned louder, breaking off the kiss and placing open mouthed kisses down Draco’s throat. </p><p>Harry kissed his was across to Draco’s pulse point before sucking it gently, causing Draco to let out a strangled whimper which only made Harry suck harder. </p><p>“Harry” Draco breathed, and Harry brought his lips back to Draco’s mouth. He kissed Draco for all his worth but when Draco’s teethed scraped across Harry’s bottom lip, he snapped. </p><p>Gripping Draco firmly around his waist, Harry threw him down on his back and climbed between Draco’s legs. The kiss became almost savage, more tongue than lips with hands that were everywhere. Harry was drowning in a sea of Draco and lust and he didn’t want it to stop.</p><p>It was only when Harry had returned to Draco’s neck that Draco could force out a few breathless words.</p><p>“Harry” He muttered, gently ranking his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Harry” he repeated, carefully tugging up Harry’s head when Draco realised, he hadn’t heard him.</p><p>Harry looked too sexy with his messed-up hair, his plump lips and his pupils blown. The way he was staring at Draco, it was like Harry wanted to eat him up. He probably did.</p><p>“Harry, we should… you know” he trailed off, blushing under the scrutiny of Harry’s gaze. </p><p>Reality seemed to suddenly hit Harry and he blushed hard. He sat up quickly, his face and neck burning. “Shit, um, sorry. I got a bit caught up” </p><p>Draco propped himself up on his elbows and smiled shyly, “It’s okay. I-I didn’t mind. Just thought we should stop before we got too carried away”</p><p>Harry smiled, still a bit embarrassed. He sat back down and looked over Draco who was sitting up too. “Eh, sorry about, um, that too” He pointed to Draco’s neck and bit his lip.</p><p>“What?” Draco put a hand to his neck and then ran to the bedroom. Harry followed with a small smirk on his face. “Potter!” Draco exclaimed, standing in front of the mirror and poking at two red spots on his neck which were already turning slightly purple. </p><p>“I said I was sorry!” Harry tried to look apologetic, but he couldn’t help the smile that took over his face.</p><p>“Prat” Draco scowled, throwing a pillow at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About an hour later, Harry and Draco were studying. It was only Tuesday, and Harry was ready for the weekend. He would have just blown off studying if it wasn’t for Draco who insisted that they should keep up to date with work.</p><p>To give Harry credit, he was trying. Really, he was. But the bond was making it hard to concentrate. It was buzzing happily beneath his skin and every time he managed to concentrate on something, his attention was drawn right back to Draco. Harry even moved to the other sofa, pretending he needed more space to spread out his notes, hoping a bit of distance would help him focus. If anything, moving made it worse. </p><p>Harry felt as if an invisible force was gently trying to pull him back to Draco’s side. The more he resisted, the more the bond hummed through his body. Energy seemed to be building up inside him. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he could stop replaying the kiss from early but it was as if the bond was trying to torture him.</p><p>Draco could sense Harry growing frustrated. Not only through the bond but from the way he kept shifting uncomfortably, fiddling with his glasses, and huffing every few minutes. He assumed Harry didn't want to study anymore.</p><p>Draco wasn’t unaffected by the bond by any means. However, he had spent years learning how to repress feelings and emotions. He managed to push down the bonds demands better than Harry had so far. </p><p>Harry threw down his book and put a pillow over his head, groaning loudly into it.</p><p>“Draco I’m bored” he whined, throwing his head back dramatically.</p><p>“So?” Draco responded casually, still flicking through a textbook. If only he could find why dragon’s blood was so volatile in a truth serum, then he would be able to-</p><p>“I’m bored” Harry repeated, a little louder, interrupting Draco’s thoughts.</p><p>Draco tore his eyes away from his book and fixed Harry with a steady glare. “I am not here for your entertainment Potter. Go find something to do”</p><p>Harry stood up easily and closed Draco’s book. </p><p>“Hey-“</p><p>“Let’s go flying” Harry suggested.</p><p>“Flying?” repeated Draco.</p><p>“Yes. You and me. Let’s go flying. Everyone will be in lessons now and the field will be empty. Come on, I am sick of these rooms” Harry pleaded. He needed to get out and clear his head before the bond made him do something stupid.</p><p>Draco’s stomach turned in unease and Harry could feel the slight anxiety suddenly creeping into Draco. </p><p>“Hey” Harry moved and crouched in front of Draco. “It’s fine. We don’t have to, but I thought it would be nice. Neither of us have been on the pitch in a long time. If you’re worried about being seen, no one is out. Trust me, it’ll be fine”</p><p>With an encouraging smile, Harry stood and offered Draco his hand. “Are you coming?”</p><p>~~~ </p><p>Since Draco was six years old, he loved flying. His father taught him how to ride a broom and they would play games on the grounds of the mansion most weekends if the weather were nice. It was one of the few good memories Draco had of his father.</p><p>Being in the air always made Draco feel free. Even during his darkest moments, when he flew, he could forget it all. Even if it was only for an hour or so. </p><p>Flying started getting remarkably interesting though when he twelve. His first match against Harry Potter. It was intense.</p><p>Draco had always been easily bored by the people around him. Slytherins may be cunning but when you’re around them all the time, they become predictable. And it wasn’t like he had friends in other houses, his father wouldn’t have approved of that. And honestly, everyone seemed as dull as the other. Potter had been different though. He sparked an interest in Draco from the moment he refused his hand in first year. No one had stood up to him before.</p><p>But their first time flying against each other was something entirely different. It was exhilarating. The whole world seemed to melt away and all that was left was Draco, Harry, and the snitch. Maybe it was then that Draco’s crush had begun. It would make sense. After that first match, Draco felt obsessed. His friends certainly thought he was. Every match would turn Draco into a nervous ball of energy which, of course, he hid behind his mask of arrogance. </p><p>And now, stood in the field with a broom in hand, he knew Harry could feel his nerves. They were gathering more and more as they walked to the centre of the pitch and Harry thankfully hadn’t commented.</p><p>Draco was desperately trying to fight down his feelings, but they all felt so much stronger. He was anxious because for the first time, it truly was just him and Harry. It was when they flew that Draco would allow himself to assess Harry, to focus on him, to admit to himself that maybe it was okay that he had feelings for Harry. It was only in the air that Draco even entertained the thought that maybe Harry would like him back one day. </p><p>Now, they were on the pitch together and Draco felt so many things, he didn’t know what to settle on. But when a hand suddenly snaked into his and squeezed, Draco settled on happy. Decided to enjoy the moment, even if it only happened once. </p><p>Harry was excited. He hadn’t been on a broom in almost a year and a good game was what he needed.</p><p>“I had an idea” Harry smiled at Draco, freeing his hand, and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small gold snitch. “I got it as a gift from Hermione” Harry admired the snitch for a moment then caught Draco’s eye. “Want to play?”</p><p>Draco couldn’t help but smile. He put a hand on his hip and cocked his head. “Only if you’re ready to lose” Draco challenged, his heart already starting to beat faster.</p><p>Something flashed through Harry’s eyes and he stepped closer to Draco. </p><p>“You’re on”</p><p>With that Harry released the snitch and mounted his broom. He was gone before Draco could even release the breath he’d been holding. </p><p>Draco cursed and jumped on his broom, quickly ascending. Draco scanned the air, watching for that flash of gold when Harry appeared beside him, smirking. He opened his mouth to speak but his eyes locked on something in the distance over Draco's shoulder and Draco wasted no time. </p><p>He spun on his broom and flew in the direction Harry had focused on. He saw the snitch and sped up. Harry was hot on his tail. </p><p>“Back off Potter” Draco shouted back when Harry had almost caught up with him.</p><p>“Make me Malfoy” Harry smirked and in that moment of exchange, the snitch was gone.</p><p>"Damn" Harry muttered.</p><p>Draco came to a stop and huffed, looking around. His cheeks were already dusted pink, his hair had been blown out of place and Harry swore he had never seen anything so stunning. Harry expected flying to have distracted him from Draco but what it really did was make him more aware of Draco. Draco was now about ten feet above Harry and the bond was making it clear that it wasn’t happy. That pulling sensation was back and so while Harry tried to focus on locating the snitch, the bond was busy making sure Harry knew exactly where Draco was. It was very off-putting, especially when Draco seemed so unaffected.</p><p>Harry was so distracted that he missed the snitch which flew right by his face.</p><p>“Losing your tack, Potter?” teased Draco, hovering beside him.</p><p>Harry scowled. This was ridiculous. He couldn’t even do something he was good at because all he could think about was dragging Draco back to the ground and snogging him within an inch of his life.</p><p>A knowing smirk spread across Draco’s face. “Distracted?” he edged a little closer, tipping his head to the side. Harry’s eyes were drawn to Draco’s lips as Darco slowly and purposefully dragged his tongue along his bottom lip. Harry’s breathing was shallow, and it wasn’t due to flying.</p><p>“What’s got you all keyed up? It couldn’t possibly be… me, could it? My, my” Draco tutted with a small shake of his head, “You should pay more attention-“</p><p>Harry was gone in a split second.</p><p>The snitch, having got annoyed at being ignored, flew right above Draco's shoulder and off to the left and Harry was gone. His heart was beating loudly, his hands were clammy, and he was unbelievably frustrated. Draco’s taunting was driving him insane. How was he so calm?</p><p>The snitch suddenly dropped down with speed and Harry descended, letting gravity do most of the work as he dove. Draco, who had been following until the snitch fell, watched with horror as Harry dropped at a speed that was becoming increasingly dangerous the closer he got to the ground.</p><p>Thirty feet.</p><p>Twenty feet.</p><p>"Harry!" Draco yelled.</p><p>Ten… And Harry caught the snitch. He pulled up his broom with as much force as he could muster, hitting the ground feet first with a thump that shook Harry to the bone and a stumble but he managed to steady himself.</p><p>Harry pocketed the snitch, climbed off his broom, and began walking towards the castle without a glance back.</p><p>Draco softly landed a few feet behind him and tried to catch up. “Shit, Potter" Draco laughed uneasily. "That was close"</p><p>Harry just ignored him</p><p>"Potter?" Draco asked uncertainly, watching Harry storm off in the direction of the castle. “What’s wrong?” Draco could feel the anger radiating from Potter and walked carefully behind him.</p><p>After being ignored again, Draco placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry spun around quickly; Draco took a sudden step back. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Harry began walking towards Draco who backed up, fear rising in his throat. “I’ll tell you what’s wrong, Malfoy” Harry tried not to growl the words, but he was pissed off. He knew it was unreasonable to be angry at Malfoy. He knew the problem was really the bond. But he didn’t care.</p><p>“You have been acting so damn calm like nothing is wrong. Are you really unaffected?” The question was genuine, but Harry didn’t wait for a response. “How can you be so casual? You’re up there taunting me as if it’s a normal game and it isn’t! None of this is normal! The bond is dragging me in circles, it is driving me mad and then you come along acting like nothing has happened. How?” </p><p>Most of Harry’s anger had dissipated during his rant and all that was left was honest confusion. Draco hadn’t realised, hadn’t even thought for a second about how the bond was affecting Harry.</p><p>Draco squirmed uncomfortably, “I guess I’m so used to suppressing things that I hadn’t noticed I was doing it to the bond.”</p><p>“Oh great" Harry laughed sourly. "So, while I’m suffering through it, you’re ignoring it. Fantastic. Nice to see you trying Draco” Harry turned to walk away but Draco quickly blocked his path.</p><p>“I am trying!” Draco insisted.</p><p>“Fighting the bond isn’t trying Draco. You said you wanted something but how is that ever meant to happen if you’re acting like the prat you used to be and fighting this every step of the way?”</p><p>“I’m not! I swear, I am trying. I’m not good at this stuff. I wasn’t” Draco paused, his throat feeling tight suddenly. “I’m not trying to be a prat. I just don’t know how to do this” his broke at the end and his eyes shone with unshed tears. Draco had no idea where it had come from, but he felt terrible.</p><p>Harry sighed and pulled Draco into a tight hug. “I’m sorry” he whispered into Draco’s hair. “Let’s go back to the rooms to talk” </p><p>Draco took a breath and nodded against Harry’s chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think! Feedback is always welcome. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk back to their rooms was silent but Harry held Draco’s hand the whole way. Even when they approached the castle entrance and Draco tried to pull away, Harry kept a tight grasp. He knew no one would see them. Classes were still on and so he refused to let Draco shy away. </p><p>Draco was nervous. Talking was not a strong point of his. Neither was opening up to people. And yet he knew that he had to. It was necessary. So, despite his instinct to pull on his protective armour or run from the situation, he kept hold of Harry’s hand and tried to think through how to say what he needed to.</p><p>Once back in the confides of their private rooms, Harry placed both their brooms by the door and gently pulled Draco over to one of the sofas. He muttered a spell, so the fire lit and began gently warming the room. </p><p>Harry sighed quietly, looking at Draco, his hand still cradled between Harry’s two. “Draco, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you”</p><p>“You had every right to” muttered Draco, feeling incredibly nauseous.</p><p>“No. I didn’t” Harry gently placed his forefinger under Draco’s chin, pulling Draco’s eyes up. “It was uncalled for. The bond may be affecting me but letting it take over how I feel isn’t fair when I take it out on you”</p><p>Draco shook his head, “You can’t expect yourself to be able to control it”</p><p>“But you can”</p><p>“I-I can’t control it exactly. I think the bond has been affecting us differently. Yes, I have managed to suppress some of the after affects of us fully bonding but I’m not completely unaffected. And I’m also not affected the way you are” Draco squirmed. Harry started to realise Draco fidgeted a lot when he was uncomfortable.</p><p>“Well, what is it doing to you?” Harry turned his body, so he was facing Draco and tucked one knee under himself.</p><p>Draco was searching to find the right words. He pulled his hand back and started playing with his fingers in his lap. After a few minutes, it was apparent that Draco wasn’t going to speak first so Harry took over.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll start then” Harry spoke, breaking the silence and catching Draco’s attention. “When this started the bond felt odd. Uncomfortable in a way. Your magic felt almost like an intruder in my magical core. And we both know how strongly the bond messed with our emotions” Harry laughed softly causing Draco to smile and nod. </p><p>“But after last night I’ve felt… better. My core feels incredible to be honest. It feels right. Better than it had even before all this” Harry felt himself blush but pushed himself to keep talking. Draco needed to hear this. “I feel stronger, magically. I can feel the bond almost buzzing under my skin. It wasn’t unpleasant at first, I liked it. It felt particularly strong this morning when, um” Harry went a little redder in the face and glanced at the sofa beside them where the boys had kissed. “But again, it wasn’t unpleasant.”</p><p>“It was after that when it started acting up but I’m not sure why. I couldn’t concentrate on anything. I kept rereading the same line over and over again. I kept losing track of what I was doing. I-I couldn’t get you out of my head” Harry ran a self-conscious hand through his already messy hair. “I thought going to the pitch would help but it made things worse. It felt like the bond was trying to pull me back to you. I was trying to focus on finding the snitch, but the bond wanted me to focus on where you were. It was getting on my nerves. And then you seemed so calm and in control, like you weren’t feeling anything I was… I got angry”</p><p>“And now?” Draco spoke carefully, his eyes so open like this morning.</p><p>Harry took a moment to assess himself. “I feel fine now. I can still feel the buzz, but it is gentle and if I concentrate, I can feel your emotions. Other than that, I feel almost normal”</p><p>Draco nodded. “I think I know why you felt like that and I didn’t”</p><p>“Really? Why?” </p><p>In that moment, Draco changed his mind. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t know.” He stood up and walked to the dining table. The house elves left out a jug of water and a few glasses, so Draco poured himself a glass.</p><p>Harry stood. “I want to know what you thought.”</p><p>“No” Draco tried shutting Harry down, sipping from his glass.</p><p>“Draco-“</p><p>“Leave it Potter” Draco turned to storm off but Harry grabbed his arm. </p><p>“Damn it Malfoy! Why is it every time you get close to finally trusting me you close yourself off? Talk to me” Harry demanded.</p><p>Draco attempted pulling his arm from Harry’s grasp. “Let go of me” his voice was low and cold, and it only angered Harry.</p><p>“No. You’re going to tell me what you were going to say” Harry pulled Draco towards to sofa but Draco held his ground.</p><p>“I said let go of me!” Draco’s voice rose and he pushed Harry hard on the chest.</p><p>“Why can’t you just tell me? I don’t want to spend the rest of my life fighting you Draco! What is so bad that you’re running away? Why can’t you tell me what’s going on-“</p><p>“Because you don’t get it!” Draco suddenly shouted. “You don’t! You want to know why the bond isn’t driving me mad with the thought of you? Because I’ve had years of practice!”</p><p>Harry froze.</p><p>“W-what?” </p><p>“Exactly” Draco took a breath to calm himself down. “You don’t understand”</p><p>Harry shook his head to clear it, trying to find the right words. “So, you’re not saying that the bond doesn’t affect you… You’re saying that you’re used to it?”</p><p>Draco was surprised at how little he cared now it was out in the open. He’d admitted it and there was no going back. “Yes. That’s what I’m saying. I have spent years constantly aware of you. Not only because you threatened to undo all the word I had done in that last year, not that I had wanted to do any of it” Draco grimaced but moved on. “But because you have always been different. You captured my attention from the second you refused my hand the first day here and I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since. So yes, the reason the bond isn’t doing to me what it is doing to you is because I have those thoughts and feelings for years”</p><p>Harry stared. Draco had really felt like this the whole time? Harry couldn’t believe it but he knew Draco wasn’t lying. He could feel the truth behind the words through the bond. Yet it didn’t seem real. </p><p>“But why did you… why did you act the way you did? Why didn’t you talk to me?” Harry asked, suddenly sad for all the time lost.</p><p>“It was never an option. You had Weasley filling your head with my father’s nonsense and even if I had wanted to try, you were never without Weasley or Granger. Then it was too late. You hated me and life just started to spiral out of control” </p><p>Harry stepped forward, “And you didn’t want to tell me now either. Because you were scared I hated you? Because you feared I’d reject you?” </p><p>Draco shrugged, “I told you. I’m not good at this stuff. I’ve never been close to someone in that way before. I didn’t want to throw myself out there knowing I’d get hurt”</p><p>“But you haven’t been” Harry pointed out. “You’re not hurt. I’m not rejecting you. I told you, I want this too. You just need to start believing me” </p><p>“But I don’t-“ Harry’s hands rested gently on Draco’s face and cut him off.</p><p>“We’ll figure it out. One step at a time” Harry smiled, and Draco nodded. “Why don’t we start off by getting to know each other better? Maybe go on a date? That’s how it normally works”</p><p>Draco’s jaw dropped but he quickly hid his shock. “You want to go on a date? Us?”</p><p>Harry laughed softly. “Well yeah. That’s what happens. You go on a date, get to know the person and decide if there is an attraction there. Decide if you want to go out again” </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “I know how dates work Harry”</p><p>A smile broke out across Harry’s face at Draco using his first name. “Then let’s do it”</p><p>“You really want to?” Draco asked with a small tilt of his head.</p><p>“Yes Draco” Harry laughed again but Draco didn’t feel like he was being laughed at. It only made him feel better. “I want to go on a date with you. I want to do this as much as you do. Trust me”</p><p>Draco smiled, “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay?” Harry repeated, his face breaking out into a gorgeous, bright smile.</p><p>“Yes! Okay, you prat” Draco laughed, dragging Harry into a firm kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry smiled to himself in the mirror. He didn’t look half bad. He had found some of his nicer clothes at the bottom of his still unpacked trunk and managed to straighten them out with a quick spell. Harry had considered wearing robes but even after eight years in the magical community, robes still confused him. </p><p>Ron had taught him a few tricks about getting ready when the war had finished. Mostly because of the number of funerals Harry had insisted attending. So, Harry had cast a few spells, tightening loose areas, and vanishing any stains and was happy to say that he looked presentable. He even tried a spell Ron would do before dates with Hermione and was pleased to see it had worked, not perfectly but Harry was happy with the results. His hair, once an unruly mass of black on his head, was beautifully curled into loose ringlets all over. They weren’t perfect but some how that suited Harry even better than if they were.</p><p>Now Harry was ready, the nerves kicked in. This could go very wrong on many different levels.</p><p>The boys had retired to bed early the night before after eating and then spent most of the day working through lessons they had missed yesterday and getting ahead on homework. During that time, Harry had discreetly sent a letter to Dumbledore asking for permission to go into Hogsmeade that evening with Draco. He hadn’t exactly lied, saying the reason for the visit would be for him and Draco to get to know each other better and that being cooped up in their rooms wasn’t helping.</p><p>Thankfully, after an hour, Harry received a letter back from Dumbledore stating what they would have to do to stay safe and what time they were to be back at. If they were happy to comply then they were free to go. Harry sadly didn’t hide his excitement quick enough and Draco was immediately suspicious.</p><p>~</p><p>“What’s going on?” Draco asked, eyes narrowed.</p><p>Harry smiled, walking over to Draco’s side “I was wondering if you were free tonight”  </p><p>“Of course, I’m free tonight. Why are you being weird?” </p><p>“Well that’s good” Harry nodded, still smiling happily.</p><p>“Oh, come out with it, Potter” Draco crossed his arms impatiently.</p><p>“Would you be interested in going to dinner with me tonight? Be ready for six?” Harry chuckled at Draco’s confused face.</p><p>“What do you mean? Are we going out?”</p><p>“Yup. Dumbledore has said we can go out to Hogsmeade this evening. I didn’t tell him exactly why we wanted to go. So, Mr Malfoy, would you like to go on a date with me this evening?” Harry couldn’t help blushing a little at asking to bluntly.</p><p>Draco pretended to consider it for a few moments, enjoying the way Harry squirmed the longer he waited. “Yes. I think a dinner out would be lovely” He smiled and yelped when he was attacked by a soft pair of lips.</p><p>~</p><p>And now, Harry stood at the bathroom door at ten to six, willing away his anxiousness and hoping the evening would be a success. After a few deep breaths, he finally left the bathroom but stopped when his eyes landed on Draco across the room.</p><p>“Merlin” Harry muttered, jaw dropping and eyes raking up the tall blonde. </p><p>Draco was wearing a pair of black pants that hugged him perfectly in all the right places, a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone and a black blazer. Harry had never seen Draco in something so casual yet so formal and so… muggle. But what shocked Harry most was Draco’s hair. Instead of his perfectly parted and combed hair, it was loose and free, ruffled in front of his face, brushing the tops of his eyes. It screamed to be touched. </p><p>Draco could see Harry stood staring out of the corner of his eye. “Like what you see?” He teased.</p><p>“Very much” Harry answered without a hesitation, “You look great”</p><p>With a smile, Draco turned away from the mirror and looked at Harry. “Wow” he chuckled, “You clean up good” </p><p>Harry blushed, tugging at his sleeves gently. He had chosen a blue button up shirt with grey pants and a matching blazer. In comparison to Draco, he felt very self-conscious indeed. Draco looked incredible.</p><p>Draco shook his head; almost sensing what Harry was thinking. He walked over, “I like what you’ve done with your hair but wait” Draco look around “Where are your glasses?”</p><p>Harry had opted not to wear them. After all the years of Draco’s comments on them, he assumed he would look best without them so had cast a spell that would help him see. It only worked for a few hours and honestly, Harry wasn’t brilliant at the spell at best. </p><p>“I thought you’d prefer me without them” Harry muttered, looking at his feet.</p><p>“Nonsense” Draco entered the bathroom to retrieve them. He brought them back and slid them onto his face. “I like your glasses”</p><p>“You do?” Harry asked, surprised but thankful to have them back on. “But you always used to tease me”</p><p>“Yes well, I would have said anything to annoy you. I did say anything to annoy you. Doesn’t mean I meant any of it” said Draco, straightening out Harry’s blazer. </p><p>“Oh” was all Harry said, smiling to himself. </p><p>“So, are you ready?” Draco asked.</p><p>“Um, yes, I think so. Do you have the cloak?” Draco patted his pocket in response.</p><p>“Let’s go then”</p><p>~</p><p>Harry and Draco left the castle under the invisibility cloak. It was mutual decision. They knew the halls would be busy what with students leaving the Great Hall after dinner and didn’t want to be stared at or seen at all, especially dressed up and leaving the castle together. Once they had made it to the grounds gate, they removed the cloak and pocketed it.</p><p>“So that’s how you managed to get around without being caught all these years” Draco stated when they were walking down the path that lead to Hogsmeade. “I always did wonder”</p><p>“It has definitely come in handy” Harry chuckled, slipping his hand into Draco’s. </p><p>“How did you get it? Father tried everything he could to get his hands on one”</p><p>“It was my dad’s. Dumbledore gave it to me my first Christmas at Hogwarts” Harry said, smiling as he remembered his first proper Christmas.</p><p>“Dumbledore gave it to you!” Draco couldn’t believe it. “Did he know you used it?”</p><p>Harry laughed, “Oh yeah. He knew alright”</p><p>Draco went quiet, thinking to himself. After a few minutes, they had arrived at the edge of Hogsmeade. It was quiet, of course. None of the students were out and there weren’t many locals, but Harry cast a glamour anyway and Draco threw the invisibility cloak over himself.</p><p>With Draco’s hand on his shoulder, Harry guided them to the Three Broomsticks. There were a few in the pub but not many thankfully. Harry approached the bar, requesting a private table for two and two menus which earned him a knowing smile from Rosmerta. Harry assumed Dumbledore had let her know they were coming.</p><p>The boys were given a booth at the back of the pub, away from prying eyes and given two menus. Draco removed the cloak when he knew it was clear and Harry dropped the glamour. Then they had to cast a silencing spell around the table. </p><p>“A lot of work just for a date” Draco muttered, picking up his menu.</p><p>“Worth it” Harry smiled, making Draco smile back.</p><p>Harry looked over the menu, “I’m starving” </p><p>“Aren’t you always?” Draco laughed. “I don’t understand how one person can eat so much and not end up the size of a hippogriff” </p><p>“I’ve just always been thin” Harry said with a shrug. </p><p>Rosmerta came over and Harry dropped the silencing spell, letting them both order drinks and food before returning the charm. </p><p>“I don’t think you’re thin”</p><p>“Wow, thanks Draco” Harry chuckled.</p><p>“No, I didn’t mean it like that” he said quickly. “You’re obviously not big either. You’re, um, good” Draco blushed heavily.</p><p>“I’m good?” Harry teased, tipping his head. “Tell me, what’s good?” </p><p>Draco smiled, “You know what I meant. You’re slim and have some muscle definition, but it isn’t over the top. It’s good” </p><p>It was Harry’s turn to blush. “Thanks. I didn’t know you complimented people” he joked.</p><p>“I don’t so don’t get used to it” Draco smirked and their drinks arrived.</p><p>“So” Harry sipped at his butterbeer, “getting to know each other” he smiled.</p><p>“What would you like to know?” Draco tried to sound calm, but he was worried about what Potter would ask him.</p><p>“What are your plans after we graduate?” Harry asked. A safe place to start, he thought.</p><p>“You mean as in a career?” Harry nodded in response. “I’ve been thinking about doing medicine. I really enjoy potions, as you know and I’m pretty good”</p><p>“I’d give yourself more credit than that” Harry commented.</p><p>“Well, alright, I do have a talent for it, and I’d like to use it. To help people. Find new medicines, cure the ill. I’d like that” Draco spoke to his glass, glancing up at Harry now and then.</p><p>“Wow Draco, that’s a really good idea. Really… nice” </p><p>“Don’t sound so shocked” Draco almost snapped.</p><p>“I’m not” Harry smiled, gently taking Draco’s hand. “You’d be amazing. I mean, with a brain like yours, you could do anything you wanted.”</p><p>Draco looked away from Harry’s intense stare and smiled. “Thank you. Well, what about you?”</p><p>Harry sat back, swirling his drink around. “I don’t know. Probably auror training. I know that’s what is expected of me” he shrugged halfheartedly.</p><p>“Expected of you? Screw that. What do you want to do?” Draco asked. It surprised Harry, no one had ever asked before.</p><p>“I, um, I thought maybe teaching. I don’t know if I could take being out there anymore. I don’t want to fight. But I would be happy to train people, teach what I could about what I know. I learnt a lot while on the run” Harry had never said it out loud before, speaking only solidified more to himself how much he wanted it.</p><p>“You’d be good at that. Salazar, I’ve seen you fight. You could have taken down the ministry if you wanted to” Draco laughed but his eyes held Harry’s, he was serious. “You’re pretty incredible yourself”</p><p>Harry smirked, “I thought you didn’t do compliments”</p><p>Draco’s eyes flashed. “I don’t, that’s just a fact”</p><p>Their food arrived then, and Harry tucked in causing Draco to roll his eyes. “You would swear you’d never eaten before” </p><p>They ate, chatting as they did over easy topics. Harry learnt that Draco and his Mother had moved out of the manor for the time being and were staying in a flat nearby, Harry didn’t ask too much about it. Draco told Harry about is love for potions, to no one’s surprise and how he had always wanted to be a doctor until recently. Harry talked about how odd it was to find out he was a wizard and how he and Ron had met at the train station in first year.</p><p>Then Draco smiled, “Do you remember when we first met?”</p><p>“On the first day?” Harry asked, confused. </p><p>“No, no. In Madame Malkin’s, I didn’t realise it was you until late into first year”</p><p>Harry pulled a face and then suddenly remembered the young, confident blonde when he was getting robes for Hogwarts. “I completely forgot about that”</p><p>Draco laughed, “You must have thought I was a right prat. I remember how bad I was, trying to show off to someone I didn’t even know” he shook his head at the memory.</p><p>“I may have thought something alone those lines” Harry smiled.</p><p>“You can’t blame me too much. I was brought up to impress people with what I had. Father always said that was how to make friends and strong allies” he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Harry paused, “You don’t talk much about your father”</p><p>“No. I don’t” Draco said, poking at his food.</p><p>“Do you miss him?” Harry probably should have left it, but he couldn’t.</p><p>Draco sighed, putting down his fork. “A bit, I guess. He wasn’t the greatest father, but I know he loved me in his own way”</p><p>Harry nodded, unsure of what to say. Draco spoke instead, “You never talk about those muggles you lived with. What was that like?”</p><p>Harry visibly grimaced, “That’s a long story that one” he tried to cover up with a soft laugh. “Probably best for another day”</p><p>Draco didn’t push. Instead he gently took Harry’s hand and nodded. Harry intertwined their fingers and ran his thumb over Draco’s hand causing him to shiver.</p><p>Casting a quick Tempus, Harry saw the time and sighed. “We should probably head back soon. If we’re late back, we might not be allowed out again” </p><p>Harry and Draco split the bill before Draco threw on the invisibility cloak once more and Harry cast his glamour. Harry thanked Madam Rosmerta and walked quickly out of Hogsmeade so Draco could remove the cloak.</p><p>The walk back was quiet. Neither spoke but it was a comfortable silence, one that didn’t need filling. Draco felt content and Harry was very pleased with how the night had gone.</p><p>The halls were empty when they returned so the walk to their rooms was an easy one. Once back, Harry removed his blazer and threw it on his bed when Draco suddenly spoke up.</p><p>"I had a really nice time" he said, shifting on his feet and looking down.</p><p>Harry smiled, "Me too"</p><p>Draco cleared his throat and looked up at Harry, "Would you like to, perhaps, do it again?"</p><p>Harry smiled brightly, walking up to Draco and cupping his cheeks. "I would love to"</p><p>Draco smiled back and his eyes dropped to Harry's lips. Harry felt his heart suddenly jump in his chest and bit his lip gently. Draco reached up, using his thumb to pull Harry's lip out from between his teeth and nipped at it.</p><p>Harry gasped quietly, his eyes fluttering as he pressed his lips to Draco's. It was a soft but firm kiss, just lips on lips. Draco broke away first, his thumb running over Harry's bottom lip once more. He then smiled softly.</p><p>"Goodnight Harry"</p><p>With a step back, Harry smiled. </p><p>"Goodnight Draco"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments are really appreciated! Thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Sorry this chapter is a bit short. Let me know what you think though! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was not what the boys had expected or wanted. They had both woken up in a good mood, happily working through assignments in a comfortable silence until about noon when Madame Pomfrey sent a house elf to summon them to the hospital wing.</p><p>So far, Harry and Draco had been lucky in avoiding people, but their luck seemed to have run out. Walking to the hospital wing was awful. Word had obviously spread, and students had grown in confidence. There was a lot staring and pointing, some whispers and giggling. A couple of students even had the guts to say things to them. The worst hit Harry the most.</p><p>“How could you betray us like this Harry? He’s a death eater” The pure genuine confusion and disgust made Harry feel sick. He couldn’t believe that people were still so cruel months after the war had finished. He would have given anything to have been able to drag Draco away from it all but he knew they needed to get through this. </p><p>Draco didn’t know if he would rather run away from the crowds or hex every student there. But when he felt Harry’s discomfort at that one comment, his heart sunk. Did Harry still think of him that way? Was he just as disgusted at having had to bond to a death eater, as one student nicely pointed out? Draco felt sick, stressed. Maybe Harry was just making do with Draco. Maybe it was all an act.</p><p>Even with the bond telling him the opposite, the crippling doubt that Draco would never be enough was back. Apparently not even time with Potter could get rid of it.</p><p>When they had made it through the crowds and to the hospital wing, Harry took a deep shuddering breath.</p><p>“My, you two look like you’ve seen a ghost” Madam Pomfrey said as she bustled her way over.</p><p>Draco felt cold and dizzy. Is that what the rest of his life would be? No, it would be worse. The wizarding world would happily give their opinion. What happens when they don’t have the walls of Hogwarts to protect them? Would Harry want to leave?</p><p>“Draco!” Harry caught him just as he dropped to the floor. “Shit, Draco” Harry muttered, carrying him over to a bed and gently putting him down. </p><p>“It must have been the stress of coming here. The halls were full of students, some weren’t so nice” He explained, holding Draco’s hand.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey nodded, casting a few spells. “He’ll be fine, although his anxiety levels seem too high. Especially unconscious. I’ll have a potion ready for when he wakes” </p><p>Harry sighed, gently running his fingers through Draco’s hair. “What did you need to see us for Madam?” Harry asked when she returned with a blue vile. </p><p>“I was going to check up on your bond, make sure you are both progressing. From the looks of things, I’d say you are getting closer” She commented causing Harry to blush, but he didn’t move from Draco’s side. Instead, he summoned a chair and sat down. </p><p>“Mr Potter, where is your wand?” Madam Pomfrey suddenly asked.</p><p>“Um, back in our rooms. On my bed, I think” Harry hadn’t needed it much lately and had completely forgot to bring it with him.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey muttered a few more spells and a few silver lights shone from Draco and Harry. “It would seem your bond is doing very well indeed” She nodded to herself.</p><p>Harry was about to ask about his wand when he felt Draco stir beside him. Harry watched as Draco’s eye’s fluttered open. </p><p>“Draco, are you okay?” Harry shifted back to give Draco enough room to sit up.</p><p>Draco felt disorientated and sick with anxiety still, but he answered with “I’m fine.” </p><p>Madam Pomfrey handed Draco the blue potion, “Here. Drink this. It should help calm you down”</p><p>Draco drank and felt the potion smooth down his throat, then warmth spread through him, instantly relaxing him. “Thank you” he nodded at Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>Harry was still looking over him, concern written in his eyes.</p><p>“As I was saying to Mr Potter, I believe your bond is doing well and that your progress with each other is helping it along. Don’t worry about completing the bond any time soon if you aren’t ready, it seems stable enough so far. Give yourself a moment before you stand, Mr Malfoy.” Madam Pomfrey then pulled Harry to the side to speak to him.</p><p>Even with the potion, Draco worried why she wanted to speak to Harry and not him. Draco let himself enjoy the calm the potion was giving him before slowly climbing to his feet. He knew he was overreacting; Harry wouldn’t be trying so much if he didn’t care. But Draco couldn't help questioning, wondering, worrying.</p><p>Harry came back and smiled. “We can go. Madam Pomfrey told me about a passage that leads to our rooms. Should be empty” </p><p>“Was that all she said?” Draco sounded doubtful as they left the hospital wing and turned right.</p><p>Harry thought for a minute before answering. “No” he said nothing else, distracting Draco from another question by dragging him down a small passage between two suits of armour. </p><p>They climbed out the other side a corridor away from their rooms and the halls were thankfully empty. “We’ll have to use that again” Harry smiled.</p><p>“What else did Madam Pomfrey say?” Draco pressed on.</p><p>“Why does it matter?” Harry slipped his hand into Draco’s, who pulled away and crossed his arms. </p><p>“Tell me” he demanded.</p><p>Harry sighed but kept walking, entering their rooms. “It’s nothing Draco, come on”</p><p>“Potter, I swear to Salazar” Draco stormed in after Harry. “Just tell me!” </p><p>Draco ran into Harry’s back, “Ow, move Potter” he looked up and felt his stomach drop.</p><p>Harry coughed, “Um… Hi Hermione”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Sorry again that this took so long but here it is. Hope you all enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell are you doing here, Granger?” Draco snapped. </p><p>Hermione sat on their sofa, looking more uncomfortable than Harry had ever seen her. Yet she smiled at Harry, standing when he walked into the room.</p><p>Harry smiled back, a warm rush overtaking him, and he ran over to hug her. “Merlin, I’ve missed you” he chuckled, letting her go.</p><p>“I know. I have missed you too. How are you? Both of you” She spoke, acknowledging Draco. </p><p>“We’re fine” Harry smiled and turned to Draco, trying to encourage him to come over.</p><p>But Draco stayed by the door, glaring daggers into Hermione who was still holding onto one of Harry’s hands.</p><p>“Malfoy, I know you don’t like me, but I think it would be best if we tried to get along. Don’t you?” Hermione tried, using that calm, reasonable voice she used when Ron was in a temper.</p><p>“No. I don’t” Draco replied curtly and left for their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. </p><p>Harry flinched. “Sorry, I think that was more me than you” he sat down on the sofa beside Hermione.</p><p>“It’s okay. It’s going to take some time” She smiled, sitting with Harry. “So honestly Harry, are you okay?”</p><p>Harry nodded, “You know ‘mione. I am okay. Really” He insisted when she raised an eyebrow. “It’s been difficult, don’t get me wrong. But for the first time in a while, I think I’m happy” </p><p>Hermione tipped her head to the side before a smile broke out, “You’re… together! Are you official?” She suddenly exclaimed. “So, you like him? Of course, you do, it’s written all over your face. He obviously likes you back-“</p><p>“What? No, no. We’re not together. I think. We went on a date and sure, we’ve kissed. But nothing’s official” Harry chuckled, feeling as if a weight had been lifted. She was happy for him. “And what do you mean ‘obviously’?” </p><p>“Sometimes I worry about you and Ron, you never see anything. From what I’ve seen, he’s liked you since you started potions together this year” Hermione laughed softly when Harry blushed. </p><p>“You’re alright with it?” he couldn’t help asking.</p><p>“Harry” Hermione was suddenly serious. “Of course, I’m alright with it. And so is Ron and anyone else who cares about you. All that matters to us is that you’re happy”</p><p>“Thanks Hermione” Harry smiled before asking with a hesitation. “How is Ron?”</p><p>“He’s fine. Took me a little while to calm him down. You know what he is like. Was convinced this was some sort of plot against you” Harry chuckled. “But he’s fine. Wants to see you. I thought it’d be best if I came on my own first. We all know Malfoy and Ron aren’t going to get on at first”</p><p>Harry nodded, “Thanks for coming Hermione. How did you find us by the way? I thought you said that Dumbledore wouldn’t tell you”</p><p>Hermione looked down, “Well, um, you left your map with Ron. We got sick of waiting”</p><p>Harry laughed. “Didn’t think you approved of that ‘mione” he teased. </p><p>They talked a little while longer before Hermione needed leave. Harry knocked on the bedroom door, “Draco? Could you come out please?”</p><p>With the old attitude of Malfoy, Draco swung open the door and leaned against the frame. “Struggling to find the exit, Granger?” he sneered.</p><p>“I wanted to apologise for just walking in. This is as much your place as it is Harry’s and I didn’t think. I’m sorry” Draco rolled his eyes. “Okay, well I’ll see you soon Harry” Hermione hugged Harry goodbye and Harry felt something flash through the bond, a strong emotion, but he wasn’t sure what. </p><p>“See you soon ‘mione” Harry closed the door behind her and turned back to Draco. </p><p>“That was really rude Draco, she was just tr- umph!”</p><p>Harry found himself pressed flush against the door with warm lips attacking his own. A strong pair of hands were pushing his hips into the door and a knee pushed between his legs to stop him from moving. It didn’t take long for Harry to respond, kissing Draco, lightly tugging at his hair while Draco sucked possessively on his bottom lip.</p><p>That’s when it hit Harry. When he realised what he felt through the bond. </p><p>He turned his head, breaking off the kiss. Draco’s eyes were almost black, pupils full.</p><p>“Draco… are you jealous?” Harry asked quietly, a little worried about the reaction he would receive.</p><p>“I don’t like her touching you” Draco’s voice was low, dangerous.</p><p>“Draco-“</p><p>Harry stopped talking when Draco’s face inched closer. “I don’t like her touching you” he repeated.</p><p>Harry swallowed hard and nodded, a shiver of excitement travelling down his spine. “Okay” he agreed quietly. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, nodding again. “Okay”</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, resting their heads against one another’s, enjoying the closeness, and letting the bond settle again. Draco moved first, slowly easing his knee back, relaxing his grip on Harry’s waist and slowly stepping back.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t…”</p><p>“I know, it’s okay” Harry smiled, letting his arms drop from Draco’s shoulders.</p><p>“She was right” Draco said softly, “We do need to get along. At least be civil. For… for you” he blushed, and Harry’s heart skipped at his words.</p><p>“Draco” Harry gently held his face, “Thank you” he kissed him softly. </p><p>Draco opened his mouth but quickly closed it and smiled instead. He couldn’t say that. Ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like the new chapter! Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco sat simmering by the fire. Today hadn’t gone very well. The comment that student had made earlier, and Harry’s reaction still rolled around his head and made him feel sick. Draco’s curiosity burned and anxiety heightened every time he wondered what Madam Pomfrey had said, despite Harry insisting it was nothing. And then Granger. He hadn’t meant to react to her like that, but she felt like an intruder in this space Draco was beginning to love. And when she touched Harry. Draco tried not to drown in the wave of jealousy that overcame him when he remembered how Harry had smiled when he saw her and how he’d wrapped her up in such a loving embrace. Logically he knew that Granger was with the Weasel and that Harry was gay, but that didn’t stop the bond burning at the thought. </p><p>“You’re overthinking” Harry hummed, sitting beside Draco so their knees brushed.</p><p>Draco was dragged from his thoughts and back to the present where Harry sat too close, yet so far. Draco felt odd. The bond was humming under his skin, making Draco hyper aware of it. It edged on the feeling of unpleasant and those thoughts of today continued swirling around his head.</p><p>Harry pouted ever so slightly, and his head cocked a little, trying to figure out what Draco was thinking. “What is it?” Harry asked, cradling a hot chocolate between his hands.</p><p>“What did Madam Pomfrey say?” Draco tried for what felt like the one hundredth time. Before Harry could response with ‘Nothing’ again, Draco spoke. “Potter just tell me. You’ve worried me”</p><p>Harry’s brow furrowed. “You overthink a lot, you know? It’s nothing to worry about” he said, taking a sip from his mug.</p><p>“Yes, you’ve said that. But I am worried” Draco started to realise why the bond was humming so violently under his skin. It wanted them to talk. Wanted Draco to tell Harry his worries and fix it. The feeling was strange, foreign to Draco.</p><p>Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and when he removed his hand, Draco could see his cheeks had gone red. “Alright fine. She just wanted to ask some questions”</p><p>“What questions?” Draco pushed, watching the red stain travel down Harry’s neck. </p><p>“Just some questions Draco” Harry squirmed; he was embarrassed but Draco couldn’t figure out why.</p><p>“About…” Draco pushed.</p><p>Harry sighed, hiding his face with one hand. “Questions about us. Some embarrassingly, overly personal, way too intimate questions about us” Harry groaned, clearly reliving the awful experience.</p><p>Draco felt several emotions from anger, to exasperation. and suddenly laughed. “You had me worried all this time over that?!” He giggled and couldn’t stop. </p><p>Harry tried to suppress his smile, “Draco it was awful!” he insisted. “She started giving me advice!” </p><p>This just made Draco laugh harder. It took a while for him to gain composure, to catch his breath. “You prude” Draco chuckled.</p><p>“Hey” Harry hit his arm gently. “I am not a prude. I just would rather talk to you about us than bloody Madam Pomfrey or anyone else for that matter. But I am sorry for worrying you, it wasn’t my intention”</p><p>Draco smiled. “Well I except your apology… prude”</p><p>Harry hit him again and laughed light-heartedly.</p><p>Draco sat back, content in the peaceful atmosphere they had created. But it wasn’t long before the bond began fizzing and bubbling again, making Draco far too uncomfortable yet again. </p><p>He sighed, “That wasn’t all” Draco said quietly.</p><p>“Hm?” Harry looked over and felt how uncomfortable Draco was through the bond. “What’s up?”</p><p>“The bond is acting up” Draco sighed, sitting up and looking down at Harry who was slouched with his feet up on the table.</p><p>“It is?” Harry sat up a little, realising Draco wanted to talk.</p><p>“This morning, on the way to the hospital wing. Why did that comment throw you so much?” Draco didn’t want to ask; he didn’t want an answer, but it seemed the bond was determined to get what it wanted.</p><p>Harry had to think for a moment, there were a few comments this morning. None of them were pleasant but Harry knew which one Draco was talking about.</p><p>“Because” Harry shrugged himself up further, mumbling into his mug. “I don’t like that people still think of you that way. You’re not who you were or what you did. None of us are”</p><p>Harry looked far away for a moment and then turned back to Draco. “I have a question for you. Why did Hermione bother you so much?” </p><p>There was no teasing or judging in Harry’s tone and Draco fought back that ridiculous jealousy. “It’s dumb”</p><p>“I’d still like to know” said Harry.</p><p>Draco played with his sleeve and shrugged. “It was how excited you were when you saw her” Draco admitted, feeling stupid and vulnerable but the bond forced him on, and he couldn’t stop the words coming out. “How you lit up and how you hugged her. It’s dumb. I know it is. She’s your friend and she’s with your best friend. And you’re gay. But I just got angry because I-I wanted that” Draco flushed red and refused to meet Harry’s eyes. </p><p>“After how you reacted this morning, I freaked and thought you were just pretending, just putting up with me. Then when you wouldn’t tell me what Pomfrey said and how happy you were to see Granger… it all just kind of all exploded in my head”</p><p>Harry couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t begin to understand how this gorgeous thing cared about him so much. Wanted him so much. Draco may not have said it but Harry could feel it loud and clear through the bond. Draco was embarrassed about his jealousy and ashamed that he had even told Harry these things, that was obvious. But when Harry concentrated, he could feel Draco’s attraction for him, his want and need, his care and… love? Harry couldn’t be sure. But the thought swept through him and gave him a confidence he wasn’t aware he possessed.</p><p>Harry chuckled, “You idiot” </p><p>Draco was immediately pissed off and ready to attack when the words were stolen from his mouth by Harry’s lips. The kiss was sweet but firm and pushed Draco up against the arm of the sofa with Harry up against his front.</p><p>“That comment made by an ignorant child this morning made me angry. I care about you Draco. More than I care to admit and more than you’d believe. I wanted to shout in your defence and hex every idiot there. And again, I didn’t mean to worry you about what Pomfrey said. I don’t like her prying. I know she needs to know to make sure everything is going smoothly but it annoyed me. What happens between us is ours. And Hermione is a friend, an incredible friend but just a friend. No more, no less” </p><p>Harry’s speech chased away every little niggling doubt in Draco’s mind and thrilled him to the very core. It filled him with a raw passion he hadn’t ever felt before and he leaned closer, his lips brushing Harry’s provocatively. </p><p>“Good” Draco growled, “Because I don’t share”</p><p>Harry smirked and leaned in to close the gap, but Draco had other plans and had Harry on his back, pinned to the sofa in seconds. Harry gasped. He bit his lip to hold back a moan at being manhandled so easily. </p><p>Warm lips burned a fiery path down Harry’s throat, nipping at sensitive skin. Harry tipped his head back, giving Draco more access and couldn’t hold back the whimper that escaped his lips when Draco’s teeth sunk into the skin where his neck met his shoulder and began sucking in a deep bruise. </p><p>Harry squirmed, a breathless “Fuck” falling from his lips and travelling down Draco’s spine with hot lust. He had never heard anything so sinfully good.</p><p>Draco released Harry’s abused skin and placed a soft kiss to the mark before returning to Harry’s lips. Harry looked incredible. His hair thrown back against the sofa cushion and the flush of his cheeks with his pupils blown, and lips parted as he took quick, shallow breaths. </p><p>“Draco” Harry breathed, wanting to kiss him but not having enough leverage what with being pinned by Draco’s body and hands. </p><p>But Draco wasn’t easily distracted. He was busy mapping out the contours of Harry’s face with his lips and tongue, trying to memorise every inch. Harry was beautiful. So strong and brave. His face seemed sculpted by gods. His jaw and chin, his cheeks and forehead. Draco traced it all, returning a few times to Harry’s ear and nibbling, drawing delicious moans. </p><p>Meanwhile, Harry was a mess of trembling need and emotions beneath Draco. Harry had never felt like this before. He and Ginny had done things, but nothing had ignited him the way Draco could. Harry felt almost desperate with need and yet, somehow also felt calm and safe. He felt cared for and it only drove him further insane with want. </p><p>Harry bucked his hips as best he could, squirming. “Draco” Harry tried again and this time, Draco listened. </p><p>He gently pressed his forehead against Harry’s and closed his eyes, breathing him in before casually asking, “Yes?”</p><p>Harry couldn’t help the laugh that broke free. “You’re kind of leaving me out to dry here” </p><p>Draco opened his eyes and ran his thumb gently over Harry’s bottom lip, causing Harry to suck in a sharp breath, his tongue following Draco's finger on instinct. Draco seemed to be thinking long and hard about something before he came to an obvious decision and sat back on his hunches, letting Harry up.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Harry couldn’t disguise the disappointment in his voice.</p><p>Draco smiled softly and tugged Harry close again, their faces inches apart. </p><p>“Let’s go to bed”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry’s mouth simultaneously dried and watered. “You want to…”</p><p>Draco looked a little nervous now, “Only if you do”</p><p>“Draco” Harry breathed, “I’ve never, I haven’t” he blushed.</p><p>“You and the Weaslette never went that far?” Draco asked, honestly surprised. How could Harry Potter be a virgin? The thought sent a thrill through Draco.</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes a little, “Don’t call her that”</p><p>“Potter” Draco said seriously, wanting an answer.</p><p>Harry blushed more, “No, we only ever kissed and shared a few, um, innocent touches but that’s all”</p><p>Draco nudged himself over, gently taking Harry’s hand. “If you aren’t ready that’s fine” Draco found himself blushing too, “I want it to be perfect and if you aren’t sure, then we can wait until you are”</p><p>Harry smiled a little, tension in his shoulders smoothing. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Draco. He really did. But he didn’t know if he was ready for that step yet. It was crazy to think they’d only been bonded for just over a week.</p><p>Draco cast a quick ‘Tempus’. “We should go to bed. It’s almost midnight”</p><p>Standing, Draco held out his hand to Harry who dragged him back down. “I’m too tired to move” Harry lied, pulling Draco across his body so his head rested on Harry’s chest. He couldn’t explain it, but the thought of having to sleep alone with Draco so teasingly close was too much.</p><p>Draco made an undignified sound at that, “You want me to sleep on a sofa, with a perfectly good bed 15 feet away?” He sounded shocked someone could even suggest such a thing and it made Harry chuckle.</p><p>Harry sunk down deeper, casting a warming spell over them both and raking his hand through Draco’s hair, massaging his head. “You can leave if you really want to” Harry spoke softly, trying to lull Draco in with gentle tugs of his hair and soothing strokes up and down his neck.</p><p>“I know what you’re doing” Draco muttered, sinking down a little more.</p><p>“Shhh” Harry hushed.</p><p>A soft sigh escaped Draco and he buried his head into side of Harry’s neck. “Just once” he mumbled and let himself be coaxed in a deep sleep.</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>“Oh God” Harry gasped, arching his back into the hot wetness that encased his left nipple. “Draco please”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A deep chuckle rumbled through Draco’s chest making Harry’s cock throb in response. He pressed his hips down, rutting against Harry, stealing his breath. “Fuck!” Harry exclaimed, his nails digging into Draco’s back, drawing a low groan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry thrust his hips up, grinding against Draco, desperate for some type of friction but it wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Draco” he begged, pulling Draco down and crashing their lips together in a rough, passionate kiss while Harry struggled to find some relief from the growing ache between his legs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry gasped and squirmed, but it wasn’t enough. He was frustrated, growing desperate. He ground up again and again, but it was like Draco was slipping away.</em>
</p><p>Harry jumped awake, trembling and rock hard. Never in his life had Harry experienced such a vivid dream. Covered in a light sheen of sweat, he raked a hand through his damp hair and froze.</p><p>Soft light filled the main room from the closed window by the bookshelf and Harry’s heart jumped into his throat, remembering where he was. That’s when he noticed the damp spot on the back of his neck due to a very hot, shallow breath behind him and something hard pushing into his lower back.</p><p>Harry and Draco must have shifted at one point and Harry’s back was now flush against Draco’s chest, a firm arm encasing Harry’s waist.</p><p>Harry held his breath, praying to anything and everything that Draco was still asleep. Carefully, Harry shifted his weight, trying to slide off the sofa when a low growl emitted from Draco and the arm around Harry dragged him back with force.</p><p>Draco ground forward, pushing his cock up against Harry’s ass.</p><p>“If you think, for one second, that you can moan and grind against me like that and walk away you are sorely mistaken” Draco’s voice was low and Harry couldn’t tell if it was due to just waking up or how turned on he was but it sent a shiver through Harry.</p><p>Harry was bright red from embarrassment and aching. He gasped when Draco slowly started to grind against his ass, biting his lip to stay quiet.</p><p>Draco’s hand slipped under Harry’s top, teasing the skin at the top of his pelvis and began nibbling Harry’s ear. He was rewarded with a broken whimper. Harry didn’t know if he could take this. The dream was intense, but the real thing was even better.</p><p>Draco was careful with his moves, waiting for Harry to stop him if he went too far. But instead, Harry began grinding back drawing a groan from Draco that sent another strong shiver through Harry.</p><p>“What did you dream about?” Draco muttered, his hand now teasing the waistband of Harry’s pants, one finger slipping in to brush his skin.</p><p>Harry shook his head. He couldn’t speak. He was mortified that Draco had heard him moaning from a bloody dream. But Merlin, Harry wasn’t sure if he cared if this was the outcome.</p><p>Draco gave a particularly hard thrust and Harry grasped Draco’s arm as an anchor, “Tell me” Draco ordered, nipping at the exposed skin of Harry’s neck.</p><p>“You” Harry breathed, grinding back. He felt like he had in his dream. He was growing desperate, the pressure behind him wasn’t enough. He needed relief so bad and Draco’s hand was so teasingly close, driving him insane. “This”</p><p>“Fuck” Draco slowly dipped a second finger past Harry’s waistband and Harry pushed into his touched.</p><p>“Draco” Harry whined, and this was all he needed. Draco slipped his hand into Harry’s underwear, fingers gently teasingly the hard, throbbing skin before he wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock and gave him firm pump.</p><p>“Shit!” Harry threw his head back against Draco’s shoulder, thrusting into his curled fingers. Harry already felt so close. Draco began stroking Harry, drawing up slowly, running his thumb over the tip and pulling the skin back as he drove back down.</p><p>Harry started squirming breathlessly. The pressure was perfect. Draco’s cock thrusting against his ass and the firm strokes were sending pleasure rushing through his body, curling his toes. He had never felt anything so incredible. Draco’s moaning wasn’t helping either.</p><p>Draco held Harry still by his waist, keeping a steady pace, thrusting in time with his strokes. His body was alight with pleasure. Harry felt too good against him, a steady weight in his hand that had him aching for more. But for now, this was enough. This almost too slow speed was turning Harry into a moaning mess and Draco could feel himself being pulled quickly to the edge. And from the way Harry throbbed, Draco knew he was close.</p><p>Draco stroked Harry a little faster, collecting the steady stream of precome and smearing it over Harry’s length. Harry’s nails dug into Draco’s arm, a steady stream of mumbled pleas passing his lips as he edged closer.</p><p>“Fuck, Draco, please, I’m-“ Harry came so hard he stopped breathing for a moment. He gasped and his hips thrust on their own. It was the most powerful orgasm Harry had ever experienced and he didn’t know if it would end as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through him.</p><p>Draco released Harry and gripped his hips, giving a few last thrusts before he came hard with a low growl against Harry’s cheek.</p><p>“Fuck” Draco muttered; his body exhausted after such a powerful orgasm.</p><p>It took a few moments before reality settled back into Harry and he could catch his breath. He felt wrecked in such an incredible way. Draco tugged at Harry’s arm, forcing him to turn and face him, a lazy smile gracing his lips.</p><p>“Well” Harry laughed, smiling shyly, “That was unexpected”</p><p>Draco chuckled, “Yes it was” and Harry blushed. Draco traced his finger along Harry’s bottom lip slowly, “It’s nice to know you aren’t completely unaffected by me” he teased.</p><p>“No one is unaffected by you Draco” Harry spoke gently, his eyes trained on Draco’s lips. “You’re gorgeous”</p><p>Draco swooped in, capturing Harry’s lips. Harry opened his mouth, welcoming Draco in and their tongues met, slowly exploring each other’s mouths. The kiss was long and leisurely but came to an end when Harry shifted and cringed at the drying wetness in his underwear.</p><p>“We should probably shower” Harry said, breaking apart to sit up.</p><p>“Together?” Draco teased, smirking.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and laughed, feeling more comfortable than he had in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>